


Questionable Romance

by LumBabsFan



Series: The "Romance" Series [2]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2019-06-15 03:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumBabsFan/pseuds/LumBabsFan
Summary: To gain favor with their king and queen, a noble family offers the gift of a faithful servant. Meanwhile, their son sends his show girl lover in order to save his future marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

Paris, _la ville d'amour_. It was the city of love, life, and culture even in centuries long gone. Every winding road was filled with everything one could imagine, from refreshment to merriment and of course, the arts. From street performers to prestigious theatres, there was something to satisfy anyone's need of entertainment.

 _This_ was certainly not one of his, Lumière Rousseau thought, standing by the box door and studying the aristocratic family he served. It was more amusing to watch each of them rather than the opera itself. Each had their own distinct manner of viewing the performance. Down in front, there was the mistress, the Comtesse Bernadette de Bontecou. She was having the most fun of all, bless her. She listened intently to every note that flew from the prima donna's lips, enraptured by the tale. Her husband, Armand, the old Comte, found his interest sparked during the dance acts. Finely tuned melodies played as graceful ballerinas fluttered across the stage in flimsy skirts and tight bodices.

 _On second thought, maybe this is not a complete bore after all_ , Lumière thought with a smirk, finding himself sharing the Comte's enthusiasm for those particular scenes as one began.

 _If only Lucien had stayed awake a bit longer_ , Lumière mused. Perhaps then the Bontecous' son would not have been seated behind his parents, his head lulled back in slumber with his mouth agape, obviously suffering from a severe case of _ennui_. Lumière shook his head with a smile; the man would kick himself later when the faithful valet told him what he had missed.

Despite holding the titles of "master" and "servant", the two young men had been best friends since they were knee high. When they were little, Lumière was a companion, as he kept Lucien busy, out of the way of his parents' important matters. But as they grew, he was officially appointed the vicomte's valet. Everywhere Lucien went, Lumière followed, and with such a strong friendship built between them, neither minded whatsoever.

As the ballet reached its conclusion, so too did Lumière's attention. Allowing his eyes to wander again, he perused the nearby boxes, trying to see if there was anyone he knew. His eyes fell on another box, that of the Comte Rodel de Solange. He was attending that evening with his daughter, Nicolette, Lucien's betrothed. Sitting beside her mistress was Jolie, Nicolette's handmaid; someone that Lumière could say he was most acquainted with. She caught his gaze, and sat up a little taller, smiling at him. A few mouthed words of affection passed between them before he subtly gestured to the hallway. Jolie hid her grin behind a gloved hand, but nonetheless excused herself from the box.

Quietly, Lumière leaned in close to the elder Bontecou. " _Monsieur,_ if I may, there is an urgent matter I need to address outside."

The Comte replied knowingly, not averting his eyes from the stage. "A lady friend, you mean?"

Lumière grinned. "You know me too well."

Armand glanced at his sleeping son, shaking his head. "If it means one of us will enjoy this, I do not see any harm in excusing you for a few minutes."

Lumière nodded politely. " _Monsieur_ is too kind. _Maintenant, si vous le permettez_..."

The Comte shooed him along with the smallest grin, and the valet happily obliged.

**ooo**

Lumière tread quietly through the lavish halls of the opera house. Not far from the box, he caught a glimpse of two dainty feet peeking out underneath a curtain, and he smiled in his victory. Discreetly moving it aside, he smiled as his eyes met Jolie's. She giggled softly, pulling him to her and closing the curtain around them.

She was such an alluring little nymph, and Lumière had had his heart set on her from the moment they met. Nicolette was sent often to the Bontecou household for her official courtship with Lucien, and Jolie, of course, had to accompany her mistress. As the nobles courted one another, so did their companions.

"I never thought the opera could be this interesting," Lumière teased, nuzzling into her shoulder.

Jolie gasped, permitting the attention. "And to think the mistress almost did not come."

"I am rather glad she did," he murmured, trailing his kiss along her neck to her jaw. "Or else I would have missed you terribly."

"Well, lucky for you, I have strict orders to follow her everywhere," she replied, cupping his face in her hands.

He smirked, playfully pinning her against the wall. "Respectable quality in our line of work; obeying orders as well as you do."

"Not...exactly the quality I was thinking of  _pour le moment_."

Lumière recognized that all too familiar expression that he was convinced every woman perfected. One of desire and passion that made him surrender to her every whim.

"Obedience?" he breathed, pressing against her.

Jolie bit her lip, drawing him close for a kiss.

"Respectability."

**ooo**

Lucien snorted, opening his eyes after an uncomfortable beating from his mother's fan.

"You can wake up now," Bernadette scolded. " _Mon Dieu_ , we pay good money for this box, and you use it as an extension of your bedroom!"

Lucien rolled his eyes discreetly, as he stood and stretched.

"My apologies, Mother," he yawned, looking around as they exited the box.

Lumière was nowhere in sight, and Lucien chuckled under his breath. The only time his valet left his side was when there was a female involved, and sure enough, his suspicions were confirmed. Nicolette's handmaid was down the hall, composing herself as she rejoined her mistress. Lumière was at his side shortly after, right on schedule.

"Did I miss anything important?"

Lucien looked towards Jolie, observing her appearance. "Obviously not; she seems satisfied. _Bravo, mon frère;_ I am impressed."

Lumière nodded his thanks, as they exited the opera house.

" _Dieu Merci_ for matinee performances. I told her we would continue when they come to dinner."

Lucien froze. "Coming for dinner…tonight?"

" _Oui_ , the dinner before we leave next week? Official marriage preparations? The first of many important gatherings related to the wedding?"

"I _know_ that!" Lucien hissed. He paused for a moment, thinking. But he ultimately shrugged. "I suppose they will have to miss me, then. Tell them I am ill, and can not join in, would you?"

Lumière frowned, keeping pace with him towards the stables. "This is the hundredth time that you have forced me to lie for you. _Oui_ , I am your friend, and _non_ , I will not tell them the truth. But did you forget what can happen to me if I am caught lying?"

"This is unnatural," Lucien commented. "When are you, of all people, so afraid of being caught?"

"I know what I can get away with,"

Lucien paused, calling a quick order for their horses. While the comte and comtesse traveled by carriage, the vicomte and valet had their own means of transportation.

As they waited, he continued. "How many times have you been caught in a lie? By my parents, not your father."

"Never."

"What about women? You have never called one woman's name when intimate with another?"

"That is not the same," Lumière argued. "Those mishaps would not be cause for dismissal."

They ceased their discussion as the stable hand arrived with their horses. But Lumière scowled as they mounted their steeds and rode onward.

"Honestly, Lucien; how many more times will anyone believe that you are not feeling well?"

"As many as I need you to tell them."

Lumière groaned, running a hand over his face in frustration. "I will ask you once more. Do you understand what can happen to me if your family discovers that I am lying for you? As much as I appreciate our camaraderie, _mon ami_ , fact is fact. You are a noble, and I am your servant."

" _Et voilà!_  You are _my_ servant! You can not be dismissed for obeying my order!" Lucien promised. Seeing the uncertainty on his companion's face, he went on, "Lumière, I beg you. I will not,  _can not_ , cancel my plans tonight. There is only this week and the next before we take the Grand Tour. I must…attend an important meeting later. I will make it up to you; you have my word."

Lumière shook his head. "If you do not attend dinner, then I have to keep watch over your room the entire time. Which means that there is no time with…"

He stopped, rolling his eyes at the horrific, exaggerated pout that Lucien gave him. "...but if you must go…"

Lucien's face lit up as the valet trailed off in defeat. " _Merci beaucoup, mon frère!_  Give my apologies to Nicolette; she will understand. I should have been at my meeting a while ago."

"I thought you said it was 'later'?" Lumière asked, not expecting that he would have to conjure a story so soon.

Lucien smirked. "As per the theme of our conversation, I lied."

Giving his horse a swift kick, breaking the stallion into a run, he left Lumière behind and headed for his destination.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

As picturesque as the city was during the day, life for many did not begin until the sun set. Stars lit up the sky, awakening the delightfully sinful pleasures that were Paris by night.

Tugging his horse's reins to a halt, Lucien dismounted, tying the steed to a post and patting it gently. Ahead of him was _la Rue de Grenoble_ , a path so narrow that it was barely noticeable to passerby. All remained quiet at the start, but as one walked on, the sounds of merriment lay ahead.

During the day, no one paid heed to this tiny path, but once the bell tolled the evening hours, young men from all over came in search of it. Their destination promised freedom and thrills, an escape from their troubles. Young and old alike knew it well, the infamous _La Fleur Noire_.

As he entered, Lucien took in the scene before him. The lively dance hall was already abuzz with music and laughter. Wine and ale were handed off left and right, dousing the patrons' senses before  _les Fleurettes_ were turned loose. Rowdy regulars demanded their presence while some young pups huddled in the corner, hardly able to believe they had escaped their dormitories to be here. _Typical busy night_ , Lucien mused sitting at his usual table.

"Ah, Monsieur la Vicomte de Bontecou! What a pleasure to see you, as always!" a shrill voice called over the din.

Lucien sighed, but put on his best smile. Madame D'Araignée, the proprietor of _La Fleur Noire,_ joined him the moment she saw him. Gracious to her customers' faces, but cruel behind turned backs with her girls. The old toad was the very model of a two-faced wretch.

"The pleasure is mine, _madame_ ," he replied, suppressing his repulsion as he kissed her offered hand.

D'Araignée curtsied, clumsily, "The usual girl tonight? She will be so pleased to see you."

Lucien bit his tongue. Lovers, they were, but his lady was not a common whore.

"If you could tell her I am here, I would appreciate it."

"But of course, _mon cher vicomte_ , right away!" D'Araignée replied grandly, excusing herself.

Turning on her heel, the old woman made her way through the crowd to a back door. Upon it hung a worn sign, _Privé_. Beyond that was a long corridor with many more doors. As she passed each one, D'Araignée pounded on them harshly.

"Get a move on, my little trollops!" she shouted. "Men are not known for their patience! Time and money are wasting!"

The corridor filled with women immediately, and D'Araignée counted them all, shooing the lot into the main room. But despite the enthusiastic cheers and whistles greeting them, she was not content, and stormed down the corridor again. When she reached the farthest door, she tried to open it, only to find it locked. Oh, that wouldn't do at all. She angrily hammered her fist against it.

" _Un moment, madame!_ "

"Two minutes, no more!" D'Araignée yelled. "Your best caller is here!"

**ooo**

"Our finest vintage, Monsieur le Vicomte; a gift from  _madame._ "

Lucien startled from his reverie as a serving girl placed a glass of wine in front of him.

"Oh, _merci_ , Cecile," he said, distracted. Before the girl could leave, Lucien stopped her. "Cecile, Babette is here this evening, _oui_?"

Cecile was about to respond when a slow, haunting melody filled the air, mixed with whoops and hollers of the leering spectators.

"Of course she is," Cecile laughed. "Has the first dance, she does!"

Lucien was too captivated to notice the girl had walked away. _A week at a time was too long to wait_ , he thought, sipping his wine.

Atop the stage, a young woman swept a coy, mesmerizing gaze around the room. Her scandalous ensemble of a corset and loosened skirt was all that covered her slim, curvaceous figure. Slowly, she swayed in time with the music. Her long, dark hair fell forward to frame her gorgeous face and then back, revealing a tempting display of her bared shoulders. Now and then, she would permit her audience a generous glimpse of her ankle, or higher.

The stunning beauty, Babette, enamored Lucien. He was the son of a respected family. He was always in the company of young ladies at various events, all of whom were bred to be demure, polite, and—to be blunt—virginal. Their faces blurred together, making them an utter bore in his mind.

But in the dark mystery of _La Fleur Noire_ , there was Babette, a unique kind of female, unlike any of those he had met before. She was a beguiling vision, a sensual woman who was not shy in matters of desire. She knew what she wanted, how to get it, and offered the most sensational form of gratitude in return.

But before Lucien could marvel any longer, the dance ended to resounding applause. Babette stepped down from her stage, and headed in his direction. Lucien smiled, holding out his hand, beckoning her to join him. She did not hesitate, taking his hand and making herself comfortable in his lap.

"Has my lady missed me as much as I longed for her?" he murmured, nuzzling her softly.

Babette wrapped her arms around his neck. "So very much, _amour,_ " she sighed. "A week is far too unbearable. You must come see me more often."

"If it were possible, I would," Lucien breathed, caressing her waist. "You must know how much I want to."

"Then why don't you?" Babette asked. "Every noble knows that his son should have a little fun."

"Do not spend our entire time teasing."

Babette smirked. "That is the first time I have ever heard _that_ before. Men are usually  _begging_ me to tease."

"I can see why. Your idea of teasing is one to which I shall never object."

Giggling softly, Babette slid off his lap, leading him to one of the back rooms. Once she locked the door, Lucien drew her into his embrace, and kissed her deeply.

"Promise me," she purred.

"Anything," he insisted, grasping her dress in his fists and tugging on it in desperation. " _Everything_."

"Promise me...that you will not leave next week."

Buttons on his clothes were coming undone when Lucien gripped her wrists. "Do not do this. I told you, I have to go."

Babette pouted, rather adorably. "Seeing you once a week is torturous. Two years of this Grand Tour nonsense will be a living hell."

"Has anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?"

"Ah, but I am not a virtuous woman, _mon amour_ ," Babette grinned, the perfect image of a coquette.

"One of many things that I adore about you, of course," Lucien laughed warmly. "But I must go. It is an honor to have the opportunity."

Babette heaved a frustrated sigh, turning her back on him. "Men and their honor! Meanwhile, we turn into old maids waiting to be first in your lives!"

Lucien was not to be deterred. He stood behind her, rubbing her shoulders. "We only have tonight and next week. Do you truly want to waste it, acting like this?"

She leaned back against him despite her protests. "I can act however I want to."

He chuckled lightly, his hands drifting to her front of her dress. He fingered the ties on the bodice. " _Ma pauvre chérie_ …"

Babette gasped, arching into his touch, and Lucien seized the opportunity to gather her in his arms. Placing her on the small chaise lounge, he leaned down to kiss her. She, in turn, wrapped him in a tight embrace.

"I am going to assume that means 'love me'?" he asked.

"More or less."

"Then I gladly accept the invitation," Lucien grinned, untying the rest of her bodice.

**ooo**

By the light of dawn, Lumière stared at a crumpled piece of paper. He had reread it numerous times, as he waited for Lucien at the entrance to the Bontecou chateau.

_If you lie for him, you will lie to me. It's over.  ~ J._

He had confessed the truth to Jolie last night, refusing to let her stay with him. He had to focus on his station. That was apparently his final chance. Trouble was, he was not aware that he had prior chances. Had he wronged her before this? He sighed, throwing the paper away. It did not matter now.

Lumière stood up from the stairs, wrapping his coat tighter around him to protect against the morning chill. A mighty yawn escaped him, unsurprising when he considered that sleep had been elusive the entire night. Frankly, he was exhausted, between keeping a close watch over his 'ill young master' and thinking up reasons why no one should bother him. Heavens be praised, his sharp wit and smooth tongue saved him once again.

The sound of a horse's hooves came thundering up the drive. The prodigal son of Bontecou had returned home at last.

"So what is her name?" Lumière asked, assisting Lucien down from his steed.

Lucien kept his eyes focused on the short path towards the stables. "Whose name? What are you talking about?"

None of the stable hands were awake yet. Thus, it was up to Lumière to, what he jokingly called, 'dismantle the horse'.

"That was the most amateur avoidance of a question I have ever heard, and I am insulted it came from my own friend. I invented _and_ perfected the skill of avoiding questions."

Lucien scowled. "I do not know what you are talking about, _comprends_?"

Lumière circled him once the horse was settled. "Let's see now, hmm...ruffled clothes, poorly put back together. Your shirt buttons are off by one. Lovely shade of red on the collar, right there." He sniffed the air. "Oh, and what is that? Since when did you start wearing perfume, and not have any to share?"

"Enough!" Lucien shouted. But he softened his tone when Lumière cringed. "Please, no more questions right now."

Lumière bowed slightly, instinctively. " _Désolé, mon ami_. It has been a long night."

Lucien nodded. "How did everything go?"

"Without a hitch for you; Nicolette sends you her well wishes. Jolie, on the other hand, never wants to see me again."

"What?" Lucien asked, his brow furrowed in confusion. "It was my fault that you were preoccupied."

"Ah well, I am not bothered much about it," Lumière shugged, that rakish smirk crossing his lips. "You lose some, you win some. Chef's sister has been giving me an inviting eye."

"I would not expect any less from you," Lucien mused. Although, a somber tone still haunted his voice.

Lumière looked at him, worried. "Are you all right?"

Lucien shook his head. "Too much on my mind. The Grand Tour, Nicolette, and…other things."

"Such as last night?" Lumière prompted knowingly.

Lucien took a breath, sitting on the stairs. " _Très bien, mon ami_ ; you win. Yes, other things such as last night."

Lumière waited, but when Lucien did not continue, the valet persisted. "What is it then?"

Lucien looked at him, his eyes begging for secrecy. "The worst possible thing that could happen right now. I think…I am in love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> La Fleur Noire - The Black Flower  
> Privé - Private  
> Un moment! - One moment!  
> Ma pauvre chérie - My poor darling  
> comprends? - Understand?  
> Désolé - I am sorry (Informal)  
> Très bien, mon ami - Very well, my friend
> 
> Folks may ask how I was able to write this piece for Babette, and yet I found her first dance in Les Fleurettes awkward. The answer, I believe, was in the details. In this, Lucien is mostly just watching her during it, and I felt I had to convey his thoughts more than tell exactly what Babette was doing. Which was the case in Fleurettes. The details were different, having to describe what she was doing as she performed. As the dancing is supposed to be sensual, I found that a bit difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

"I... _D_ - _désolé,_ " Lumière stuttered. "I must still be asleep. Did I hear you say something that could ruin you?"

Lucien did not know whether to panic or laugh with amusement. In the end, laughter was the better option. "I am in love with the most remarkable woman in France... _non_ , the world!"

Lumière closed his eyes, head in his hands as he sat beside Lucien. Fear had washed away when Lucien rode up the drive. At last, the lies could end. Now all he wanted to do was curl up in hiding with a glass of wine to relax his nerves.

"Never mind," Lucien growled, getting up to go inside. "Forget I said anything."

"This is not something that one simply forgets!" Lumière argued, following.

Assured the hall was clear, Lucien went upstairs to his room, freshening up while Lumière laid out a new set of clothes for him.

"Would you rather have found out after I was married?"

The valet helped him to change into a new day's attire before gathering the discarded clothing to prepare them for laundry collection.

"I prefer to be _without_ that delicious tidbit entirely. My neck would be less at risk," Lumière said, checking Lucien's ensemble a final time before returning downstairs. "There is no way that you would still be engaged if this made its way to the gossip circles."

"Who could do anything about it, should I shout it from the rooftops?" Lucien scoffed.

"The Comte de Solange, for one. He is still hesitant about the wedding, and would call everything off immediately if he knew," Lumière reminded him. "Trust me, Lucien, it is not a good idea to be an engaged man in love with a woman who is not your _fiancée_."

"Says he who changes women as often as his clothes," Lucien muttered sarcastically.

"Having a multitude of women is _not_ the issue," Lumière corrected. "Having a multitude of women at the _same time_ is. Take it from one who has learned this the hard way, namely yours truly. No matter how pleasurable it sounds, it is not a good practice when in a monogamous engagement."

"I completely agree," Lucien said, a little too calmly. "That is why I have decided to call off my impending nuptials."

Lumière stepped in front of him. "That is not what I meant, and you know it."

Lucien nodded. "I do. But I am the one who has to make the decision, and I have."

"Do you hear yourself!?" Lumière hissed, stopping before they stepped too close to the dining room. "Love is known for making fools of people, but this is beyond foolishness! It is madness!"

Lucien took on an instinctive authority. "The choice is mine to make, and I have done so," he repeated sternly. "Now let me pass."

Lumière silently pleaded one last time to change Lucien's mind, but it was in vain. All that Lumière could do was step aside.

Upon entering the dining room, however, both young men were greeted by their fathers.

Lucien spoke first, after a hesitant pause. "Father, you are awake rather early. Are you unwell? Could not sleep?"

Armand's expression was alarmingly set, like ominous clouds before a storm.

"Chanlet?" he said, narrowing his gaze on Lucien while addressing his servant. "You and Lumière will leave us. As your apprentice, he should be training for the rescheduled dinner. I expect no less than perfection from him. Is that clear?"

" _Bien sûr, monsieur,_ " Chanlet answered with a respectful bow. He gestured for his son to follow. "Lumière, come."

The valet side-glanced Lucien uneasily. Everyone in the manor knew that nothing good came from the comte when he used that hard tone. Lumière could not help feeling both nervous for his friend and relieved that he did not have to stay. Reluctantly, he followed Chanlet to the kitchen.

Lucien frowned at his father. "That was uncalled for."

"Where were you last night, Lucien?"

 _Right to the point, we go._ "Did Lumière not tell you? I told him to inform everyone that I was not feeling well."

"Then I am sending for the finest doctors. This illness of yours must be deadly if it has gone this long without getting any better. This is the _third_ time that we have had to reschedule this dinner to discuss marriage arrangements."

"Must be a bad omen," Lucien muttered under his breath, but not quiet enough.

"On the contrary," Armand disagreed. "We will finally begin planning the wedding."

Lucien bit his lip. "Father, there is not going to be a dinner…nor is there going to be a wedding."

"What are you talking about? Of course there is."

" _Non_ ," Lucien replied sharply. "I am not getting married, and that is final."

Armand glowered at his son. "I suppose we really should send for a doctor. Clearly there is something wrong with your mind. You are betrothed to Nicolette, as you have been since you were a child, and you _will_ marry her once you return from the Grand Tour in two years."

Lucien stood his ground. "You are wrong."

"Am I?" Armand countered. "Tell me, what has you suddenly so adamant? I would love to hear the beautiful excuse you have concocted."

"I do not love her," Lucien replied, trying with all his might to remain calm.

Armand sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "That is not what I see every time she visits."

"I am fond of her, Father," Lucien explained. "Nicolette is a charming woman, and I certainly care about her. If something awful were to happen to her, I would be at her side in an instant. She is a dear friend, but my feelings for her go no further than that. I am not in love with her."

"How would you know? You do not even know what love is!"

Lucien's patience was wearing thin. "You could not be more wrong. I _am_ in love, deeply, with a wonderful woman. One that is more important to me than any little bitty that you have set before me in the past."

"And who, pray tell, is this woman?"

Lucien was about to reply when he realized what he was about to say. His passion always managed to get the best of him, and his mouth would be faster than his common sense. But the question had been asked, and he could not turn back now.

"Her name is Elisabeth Soubrette," he said slowly. She would be safe that way; only a select group knew Babette's given name. "She works at… _La Fleur Noire_."

Armand stared at his son, appalled. "The dance hall? This 'true love' of yours is a money hungry strumpet?"

"She is not like that!"

Armand shook his head. "No, absolutely not."

"It is not your decision to make!" Lucien argued. "I am a grown man, Father, and-!"

"And should have a lot more common sense than that!" Armand interrupted. "That is not love; it is an infatuation! A girl like that will make you confess your love, convince you to take her for a wife, and then ruin you!"

"Do you think I have not thought of that!?" Lucien shouted, his teetering patience at last failing him. "I know the risks! I am aware what she could do to me, but she won't!"

Armand sighed. As a father, he had done everything he could to see his son, his only child, happy. He had given Lucien anything that he desired, and saw to it that the boy was grateful. But with important matters at hand, that was not possible...not this time.

"You have made your point very clear," he began, "but now I must make mine. You have had your fun, but this engagement is not a game where you can pick and choose. It is a matter of _duty_. You are not in love with Nicolette now, but that can change over time. You are honor bound to marry her, and you most certainly will. Our family, our very name comes before anything else, and I will not have it disgraced by a fascination with some common showgirl. The engagement stands, and you will go through with it."

"But Father…!"

"Do you understand!?"

Lucien closed his eyes at his father's burst of anger. He lowered his gaze to the floor submissively.

" _Oui, monsieur_ ," he answered, his voice barely above a whisper. "You have my word; Nicolette will be my wife."

**ooo**

As Lucien neared the kitchen, he overheard Chanlet testing Lumière with question after question. With as little sleep he had gotten, this had to be torture.

"The duties of your staff during the meal are…?"

"Minor details: offering oil, vinegar, and bread, as well as refilling wine glasses. Disturbing the place settings while the master's guests are dining is very poor judgment. Your staff is a reflection of yourself, and therefore, they must be well organized, taught, and prepared."

Lucien suppressed a grin at his friend's monotonous, mechanical response. Entering the kitchen, he called out, "At ease, _messieurs!_ "

Lumière turned his eyes to the heavens, mouthing  _'Dieu Merci!'_  .

"Pardon the intrusion on the lessons, Chanlet," Lucien said. "But I insist you relinquish your son."

Chanlet looked between them, and then smirked in amusement. Clearly Lumière inherited the expression from his father.

"Of course, Monsieur le Vicomte; as you wish."

Lucien nodded and headed back toward the hall with Lumière in tow.

"I take it that wedding bells are still on the agenda?" the valet asked, sensing the hurt radiating from Lucien's being.

"They are, and that is why you are coming with me tonight."

"Going with you where?"

" _La Fleur Noire_."

Lumière stopped moving, his eyes lit up with anticipation. "The dance hall? Tonight? Why must we wait!?"

One look from Lucien ended that set of questions. "Why do we have to go there?" Lumière asked instead.

"I can not cancel another dinner."

Lumière stepped in front of him, forcing a standstill. "Wait a minute. That is where you have been going all this time?"

" _Oui_."

"That is where your lady love is from?"

" _Oui_."

"And you never brought me, you dearest friend, with you...why?" Once again, a silencing look forced him into a different chain of questions. "Are we are going there tonight so that you can wish her farewell?"

Lucien nodded, solemnly, and this time, Lumière truly understood why. Those women were eternal heaven—or eternal sin, with any good luck—on earth! To release one of them from your heart would be a nightmare!

"But you must keep this quiet," Lucien told him. "My father demanded that no one else know about this. He wants you to go with me, as people will not think twice seeing the both of us out and about. What say you?"

"Only one thing _to_ say."

Lucien waited. "Well?"

Lumière smirked as he pulled his friend into a tight hug. "Bless you, _mon ami!_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Bien sûr - Of course


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

The ride to _La Fleur Noire_ would have been silent, if not for Lumière's attempts to lighten Lucien's mood. But no matter how hard he tried, the jovial valet could not share his good spirits with his friend.

In any other situation, Lucien would have been thrilled to return to dance hall. Never had he ever seen Babette twice in one week. The risk of being caught was too high to take the chance. He should have known the one time it would happen was the night it had to end.

Entering to the usual boisterous atmosphere of lustful men consorting with scandalous women, Lucien gestured for Lumière to follow him to his table.

"Listen to me," Lucien said seriously. "Stay here while I talk to the proprietor."

"What do you need to do that for?" Lumière asked, his eyes immediately settling on the floor where a voluptuous blond was presently entertaining the crowd. "Do you not want to sit and enjoy yourself before getting down to business?"

Lucien sighed irritated. "Just stay here, will you? And whatever you do, do _not_ touch _anything_."

Lumière sulked as Lucien left him be, much like a child being denied every toy in the shop. Only the applause and the sway in the blonde's walk as her performance ended brought him back to reality, and he quickly returned to his lighthearted mood. He was here for support, but he would not pass on the chance to enjoy himself while he could.

"Something to drink, _monsieur_?"

"Wine, _s'il vous plaît_ ," Lumière replied, distracted. He looked up to thank the girl...but he found himself speechless. As she placed her tray down to pour him a glass, he could not look away. Dark curls that could be mistaken for silk were pinned away from her face loosely. When she caught him staring, her eyes sparkled. And her smile...he had never seen another like it. She was an angel, exquisite in every detail.

"Will there be anything else?"

Such a simple question, and yet said in her smooth, sultry voice, it made his heart race. He could listen to her all night if she would have allowed it.

He cleared his throat, finally finding his words. "Nothing that would not disgrace me as a gentleman, _mademoiselle._ "

"A gentleman?" she laughed, placing the glass before him. "You have come to the wrong place, then."

Lumière covered her hand before she could release the glass. He did not break his gaze as he brought it softly to his lips. "In such a case as this, being a gentleman simply means that the lady comes first…in _everything_."

She gasped faintly, and he grinned as she tried to hide it.

"Monsieur is too kind, as well as assuming. Not all of the ladies here are so willing. Some of us will only accept men that can... _earn_ our affections."

"I make it my highest priority to fulfill a lady's deepest desire."

She gave him the once-over with an amused grin. "You are very sweet. But, trust me, you are anything but the type of man I want."

" _Très bien;_ what must one do to be in your good graces?"

"You must turn into me."

It felt as though he appeared out of nowhere, but Lumière watched as Lucien wrapped his arms around the girl's waist from behind. She quickly turned, excitedly throwing herself into his embrace when she found Lucien. Lumière hid his face as he downed the wine in one swallow. Of all the girls there, he _had_ to pick his best friend's lover.

"I thought I told you not to touch anything, _mon frère_ ," Lucien mused, holding Babette close.

Lumière was about to glare, but he could not bring himself to do so. Even now, in the arms of the woman he truly loved, Lucien was still not in high spirits. His smile was far too broad to be genuine, and his normally gloating tone did not possess its usual vigor.

Babette, on the other hand, did not notice. She could not be happier with this unexpected visit. Her lip protruded into a pout, and she cuddled close in Lucien's embrace.

"Oh, do not tease him so," she purred. "There was no way he could know. Besides, the kind _gentleman_ must have sensed that you are mine, and that is why he kept me here. Just for you."

Lucien smiled, drawing her into a kiss. "That must be it." He gathered her in his arms, and she let out a playful shriek, holding on tightly around his neck. "But right now, we must talk."

Babette finally noticed his serious tone. "What about, _mon amour_?"

Lucien shook his head. "Not here," he said before turning to his companion. "Lumière, you will excuse us?"

Lumière nodded. "But of course." He then nodded politely to Babette. "A pleasure, _mademoiselle_."

"Likewise," she replied, before Lucien carried her to the back corridor.

Lumière watched them until they were out of sight. The girl was such a charming vision, and it was all the more clear why Lucien was so heartbroken. Lumière felt a pang of sympathy on both of their behalves before allowing himself to enjoy what would be left of his evening.

**ooo**

After placing Babette on the chaise, Lucien locked the door, assuring their complete privacy. Being the sly little coquette she was, Babette had already untied her bodice, and Lucien took a deep breath to focus on the matter at hand. When he sat next to her, she pressed close, initiating the intimacy, and it took all of his strength to pry her lips from his.

"Don't," he murmured. "Please."

Babette looked at him, puzzled, but she would not be denied. She sat up, straddling his lap, and cupping his face, pulling him into another kiss. "You feel...so tense," she whispered. "Relax."

Lucien instinctively closed his eyes, pillowing his head against her chest. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it ardently. "You are pure bliss."

Babette smiled, unbuttoning his coat, waistcoat, and shirt. "As are you. I am so happy you are here." She leaned in close to his ear, her words breathless. "Does this mean that you will come to see me every day, hmm? Now we can live happily ever after?"

Those famous words jolted Lucien back to reality. He tore himself from her grasp, rose from the chaise and turned away, refastening the buttons on his clothes.

Babette stared at him, concerned. "Lucien? Something is upsetting you; what is it?"

Crying is a weakness that every man refuses to show. When he looked at her again, Lucien bit his lip bloody to keep from breaking down. He had to be the stronger of the two.

Sitting beside her again, Lucien clasped her hands in his. So soft and gentle...yet passionate and experienced. They had brought him many nights of exhilaration.

"Babette... _ma chérie_ …I-I love you. There is no question of that..."

Already the tears were starting as Babette touched her cheek.

"Oh, Lucien… _je t'aime aussi_!"

" _Non_ ," he pleaded, his eyes lowered. "Do not tell me that now."

How he brought himself to face her state of disappointment, Lucien would never understand. How he continued to speak when all he wanted to do was hold her in his arms, take back his words, was inconceivable.

"But, as deeply as I love you," he went on, "it is best for the both of us…that we never see each other again. Ever."

Babette was stunned. "W-What? Have...I...?"

Lucien shook his head. "You have done nothing at all, but-"

"Then why are you telling me this?"

Lucien took a deep breath. "Babette, you are an incredible woman. You could have anyone you want. A man would be proud to call you his.

"However...my position in life does not allow me the same pleasure. I was born of noble blood. My life does not belong to me, but to my family and its name. I am not free to make choices in matters of the heart...and I must do what I am bound to do by honor."

Babette's eyes widened in horror. "No, no you can not be…"

"Her name is Nicolette, Vicomtesse de Solange," Lucien went on. This had to end; he could not stand it any longer. "We have been betrothed since we were children, and once I return from my tour in two years, we are to be married."

Babette leapt from the chaise, crossing to the other side of the tiny room.

"Please understand, this is not my choice..."

"No, of course not," she countered sharply. "You can not be happy with the pretty little princess that Maman and Papa picked, so you sleep your nights away with a common wench like me to buy time!"

"That is not true!"

"Really? My apologies, then, as you are such an expert on truth!"

Lucien bolted to his feet. "Now see here…!"

"I am not one of your servants!" Babette screamed. "You have no control over me! You have obviously enjoyed our time together, Monsieur le Vicomte, but now it is time to run home to your precious _fiancée_! There is the table, and there is the door! Leave your money, and _get out!_ "

Lucien expected no less of a reaction, but that did not make the situation any easier. He stared at her, searching for any ray of hope that this was not the end, but he found nothing. Babette's eyes were drowning in tears, and her jaw was set. Moving to the door, she threw it open, refusing to look at him. Lucien resisted the urge to leave a bit of money on her table, and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Angrily, Babette threw her fist at the door, submitting to a wave of tears. Leaning heavily against it, she slid to the floor and hid her face in her hands. The girls had warned her, but she chose to fall in love. She was a fool.

If that was all love was, a game, that was all it ever would be. Never again would she give her heart away; it was too painful to have it broken.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

**Two years later...**

"Babette?"

The woman herself stirred, groaning as she pulled a pillow over her head. Babette was never one to drink so much, but the previous night had been an exception. It was all a blur. A sickening sensation filled her stomach to a nauseating capacity, and her head was throbbing. The knocking at her door was certainly not helping either.

"It's half past noon! Aren't you awake yet?"

When she was sure that she couldn't identify the intruder by voice alone, Babette groggily called for her to come in.

The door creaked open, which did nothing to help her headache. This was a mistake. Her visitor's identity was not worth the pain.

It wasn't until she felt them touch her back with a piece of paper in their hand. That answered everything. It had to be Odette. She was the only one at _La Fleur Noire_ , besides Madame D'Araignée, who could read. Whenever the girls received letters and notes, Odette was the one to see.

Babette growled, although her words were muffled under the pillow. "Go away. I do not need a scolding right now."

"I'm not going to scold you, waif," Odette promised, walking to the dresser to pour cool water into a basin and brought it and a cloth back to the bed. "Come out now."

Babette protested, but Odette was unrelenting, and slowly the pillow came off.

" _Je te deteste_ ," Babette grumbled angrily.

Odette soaked the cloth in the water, and placed on Babette's forehead. "I know, I know, but you'll get over it. Hopefully you've learned to never touch a drink again."

"If I had, last night would not have happened," Babette sighed, relaxing as the cloth cooled her down. "Mmm _...merci, ma sœur_."

Odette smiled kindly. "You're not unworthy of friendship because of how careless you've been." Reaching toward the foot of the bed, she held up a folded paper. "And the reason for that carelessness is very persistent."

Babette scowled, turning on her side with her back to Odette. Two years had passed since the night Lucien had left, down to the day. He would be home in Paris any time now, and she secretly longed to see him just one more time. Although she wouldn't admit to it. No one would have the satisfaction of seeing her pining.

"What does he have to say this time?" she asked, trying to sound indifferent.

Unfolding the letter, Odette began to read. " _'Mon coeur..._

> **_With every ink stroke, I am torn between my mind and my heart. Logic mocks me for continuing to write to you, as you made it clear that you loathe me. It is for the best, I suppose, that you do not reply. My traveling party is constantly moving._ **
> 
> **_My heart, amidst such a browbeating, is not so easily dissuaded. It is the stronger of the two combatants, hoping that somehow you are compassionate enough to forgive me. It is because of such hope that I find myself continuing to write._ **
> 
> **_What can I say that has not already been said? The engagement was arranged without my consent;. If I had a say, I would find a way for us to be together. Perhaps in another lifetime, it would have been possible, but at present, it can not be._ **
> 
> **_It was never my intention to hurt you. I truly loved you. If we must part ways, let it be harmonious._ **

"'...yours sincerely, Lucien.'"

Odette folded the letter again. "Well, he sounds remorseful. But he is a noble, and they are all the same. None of them are here to fall in love."

Babette groaned as her stomach churned in agony. "Love me or hate me, it does not matter anymore."

"As well it shouldn't. We told you in the first place that love was nothing but trouble, remember?"

Babette hugged her pillow close. She really should have listened to them. 'Love' always ended the same for all the girls. Why would she have been an exception?

"I know," she murmured. "But I thought...! I hoped..." She turned to face Odette again. "I wanted it to be different. He was so sincere and kind. You read those letters to me every time. You see how romantic and eloquent he is. That is how he used to speak to me! He treated me like I was the only one in the world for him."

Odette rubbed her friend's shoulder gently, perhaps the only one who felt true sympathy for her. "They all do that, waif. They come, they dally, and then life catches up with them. Unless you want to be a mistress, you are of little use to them. In our line of work, it's not worth the trouble to believe in love."

Babette nodded, wanting to end the conversation as soon as possible.

"Now, if you still don't feel well later, I will cover for you," Odette told her as she stood to leave. "For now, get some rest."

When she door shut, Babette took a deep breath to calm a tiny sob and curled up under her blanket. Sleep would at least ease the physical pain, if not the emotional.

**ooo**

The noise in the hallway of their Venice residence had to be Lumière's merriment. Lucien groaned as he tried to focus on his book. From the sound of it, the valet had indulged in a bit too much wine, thus more on the tipsier side of reason. Lovely.

Sure enough, Lumière threw open their door, laughing jovially as he bid their companions " _Bonne nuit!_ "

"I can not speak for you, _mon ami_ ," he wheezed, hanging up his coat. "But I have never had such an enlightenment until this holiday!"

"Haven't you?" Lucien replied, not looking up from his book.

"Those Englishmen we have traveled with never cease to amaze me!" Lumière continued, too excited to notice. "Every noble  _Anglais_ I have met has been an uptight prude! But not these! They are as full of life as we are! _C'est incroyable!_ "

"I am happy for them."

"Really, you should have been there!" Lumière paused to calm his amusement, but this only brought on a fresh wave of laughter. "Not one showed so much as a blush when commenting on the finer, attractive points of a woman. Can you believe it!?"

"A true wonder of the world."

Lumière frowned at his friend's lack of enthusiasm. He tugged Lucien's book down a tad, earning an annoyed glare in return. "The sky is falling, and we have to run."

"Then let me be crushed. I want to finish this before tomorrow. You know reading in a carriage makes me ill."

Lumière sighed, falling back onto the nearby chaise lounge with a 'flop!' "You are allowed to enjoy yourself, in case you were not aware."

"I am," Lucien said. "As a confirmed bachelor for life, you may find amusement any way you please without judgment. I, on the other hand, prefer to not be so promiscuous."

The wine was to be blamed for what Lumière said next.

"Because you already had your fill of that in Paris."

Lucien stopped reading. "What was that?"

"You have been moping around here for the last few days, mourning you pretty little flower at home. As long as we travel, you are not married, and your lady love is still a part of your life."

Lucien shut the book and turned on him, glowering. "Take that back."

"As your servant, I most certainly do. But not as your friend who can see you are in denial."

"Then I _order_ you to take it back!"

Lumière removed his cravat, waving it in surrender. "All right, I take it back. _Mon Dieu_..."

Lucien sighed, opening his book again. They sat in complete silence while he read, but Lumière could only take about five minutes of staring at the ceiling before it became too much.

"How about a bargain?"

Lucien snarled and tossed the book aside. "What is it now?"

"I will not press you about your lady, _if_ you come out and play tonight," Lumière offered. "One last bit of fun before we leave tomorrow! What say you?"

" _Non_."

"Why not?"

"I have things to do."

"Like what? Yearning for you dear, lost love?"

"Does your word mean nothing to you!?"

"Ah, ah! I _said_ you have my word _if_ you come with me," Lumière corrected. "You refused, and thus, no deal."

Lucien leaned his head into his hands, irritated beyond belief. "You are, without a doubt, the _last_ person that could possibly understand. Telling a woman 'As you wish' if she refuses more than a kiss does not mean you know what real love is. It just makes you respectable."

Lumière tilted his head, curiously. Guilt was starting to sober him up. "You really _are_ mourning for her, aren't you?"

Lucien laughed bitterly. "Two years of travel wasted on dreams of forbidden love? I would venture to say that is mourning."

Lumière sat up, tapping his fingers as he thought this through. "Well...then, let's not waste it. I would not mind a change in plans."

"What do you mean?"

"As I said, this is our last night of complete freedom before we go home. One last hurrah is definitely in order. If spending time in the company of women makes you uncomfortable, then I suppose, being the most compassionate friend that I am, I will have to compromise."

Lucien could not resist a small smile at the added dramatics.

"Now, I say we get off of our _derrières_ , and enjoy ourselves. Venice is ours for the evening, _mon ami!_  I am certain we can find something to do!

"As a matter of fact, I did see a small bistro not far from here, much like the one we go to in Paris. We both know if I return home and can not tell Papa if Italian cuisine truly rivals our own, I will never hear the end of it!"

Lucien sighed, shaking his head. Lumière _was_ right. He could use some distraction, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"Why, then, did you hang up your coat when you would immediately have to put it back on again?" Lucien asked, breaking into the mischievous grin that both of them were known for. "Really, _mon frère_ , must I always be the brains of our schemes?"

"You are using more than the usual half of one?" Lumière countered, jumping first for his coat and then the door.

Lucien finally laughed along with him. Grabbing his own coat, he ran after his friend. If only for one night, he was determined to be himself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je te deteste - I hate you.  
> Anglais - Englishman
> 
> As per my original author's notes, this was the chapter where the title change took effect!
> 
> The story was originally titled "A Question of Romance", a play on its origin. Somehow, "Questionable Romance" flowed a wee bit better.
> 
> This was also the first appearance of Odette ever. Aubrey, Fifi, and Brielle were created for Les Fleurettes. Odette, and D’Araignée of course, were the first two in existence before plotting and production began for Fleurettes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

If either the vicomte or his valet ever saw another carriage or road again, it would be too soon. The tour had been glorious, but in the end, the only sight they wanted to see home sweet home. Familiar surroundings and cozier beds would make three long weeks of travel from Venice worth every moment.

At the final inn before Paris, Lucien ordered their ride to arrive at dawn. Thankfully, the driver was competent and reliable, and by mid-morning, the manor was in full view. The two men smiled eagerly, seeing it a short distance away. No place was dearer to a man's heart than his home.

Lucien and Lumière carried their baggage inside to the front hall with the driver's assistance. They strived to be quiet should anyone still be asleep or at breakfast. But the effort was in vain. Bernadette was heard shrieking excitedly, and Lucien paid the driver before his mother threw herself into his arms.

" _Mon fils!_ " she cried so happily that Lucien couldn't resist a smile. Bernadette was as aristocratic as they came, but she was very much a mother. "My precious boy, _mon Dieu_ , how I missed you!"

Lucien smiled, but struggled a bit. "I missed you too, but please! Let go before you strangle me!"

Bernadette granted his request, gathering his face in her hands. "At least I still recognize you! I was worried you would come back a completely different man!"

Lumière snorted a laugh under his breath. "Never fear, _madame_ , I kept the closest watch over him."

"I am forever grateful," Bernadette grinned, patting Lumière's cheek before once again embracing her son.

"Bernadette, please! They returned safely, and now you are going to kill the boy?"

Armand came to greet them, Chanlet not far behind, just in time to save Lucien. As Bernadette stepped aside, both fathers greeted their respective sons in the gentlemanly manner of a handshake.

"I must say," Armand started, "the day has hardly begun, and it is already a splendid one! Our sons have returned, the wedding is fast approaching, _and_ Lumière has received the highest honor a young man could."

Well, this was a new development.

"As his valet, Monsieur, it is my duty to accompany your son wherever he goes. The tour was a great honor, but it was still an order."

"What are you talking about, boy? I meant your promotion, not the tour."

"Promotion?" Lumière asked, even more bewildered. "I do not understand."

"You were not informed?" Armand asked. Lumière shook his head, and the comte laughed gently. "Ah, no wonder you look like a lost sheep!"

Chanlet was beaming with pride. "You must have made a lasting impression on the English gentlemen that accompanied you on the tour. We received word that you amazed them with your knowledge. They did not expect a valet to know so much about serving etiquette, dining mannerisms, and wine."

Lumière failed miserably at appearing nonchalant. He stood as tall and proud as his father. "It was nothing, really."

"It most certainly was!" Chanlet assured him. "One gentleman had sent a recommendation to his relative, who is head of the household in the king's palace. You have been sent for to fill the _maître d'hôtel_  position."

Lumière gawked as if his father had told him he was born a noble instead of a servant. "You mean…I am to serve…the king himself?" Chanlet nodded. "I…I do not know what to say…"

Armand laughed, "Well obviously you will say yes! Do you realize what an opportunity this is? Your father has trained you well to follow in his footsteps. Not only will you do so, but for the king!"

"Not to mention how much favor and honor you will bring to us by accepting!" Bernadette added.

Lumière still could not believe what he was hearing. Him, _maître d'hôtel,_  to the royal family, no less!

"What else  _could_ I say? I accept!"

"Of course you do!" Armand laughed. "I shall have a courier send word that you leave tomorrow!"

The happiness quickly deflated upon hearing that. "T-tomorrow?"

"What do you mean tomorrow?" Lucien echoed.

"The head of household demanded that Lumière join them once the tour ended. Tomorrow will allow him to rest before he leaves." Turning to the valet, Armand added, "Keep your bags packed. You leave first thing in the morning."

Lucien stood stunned, perhaps even more than his friend. He scarcely heard his father's orders to bring their bags upstairs, and then join them for breakfast.

"Lucien? Did you hear me? Come and have something to eat."

Lucien instead followed Lumière to the stairwell. " _Merci_ , but I am not hungry."

Once upstairs, Lucien flopped on his bed, watching Lumière pack more of his belongings. Ever since they were children, this was a telltale sign of distress. Then again, his so-called friend was obviously far too occupied to notice.

"How can you be so calm?"

Lumière looked at him, his expression blank. "Are you serious?"

"Well, look at you!" Lucien argued. "Were you listening? You are _leaving_ your home, your family...yet you say so little! You do not show any emotion whatsoever!"

Lumière gave him an uneasy laugh, shaking his head. "You must be joking. You should know that whenever I am silent, I am anything _but_ calm. I am happy to accept the position. But we are only here for two minutes before I am told that this will not be my home come tomorrow morning! I have _one_ day to get used to the idea of taking on the biggest responsibility I have ever been given! Believe me, I am _far_ from calm."

"How are you not upset then?"

" _Mon Dieu_ , Lucien, of course I am!"

"Oh, certainly, your appearance gives you right away! To hell with leaving your best friend behind!"

Lumière stared at him, clearly hurt. "You do not believe that, do you?"

"How can I not?" Lucien asked angrily. "I am being forced into a marriage that I do not want! The woman I love detests me! And now…!" His voice trailed off. "Now my best friend is abandoning me."

Lumière sat down beside him. "You act as though I planned to be sent away. If I could, I would stay longer. And…oh for heaven's sake, Lucien! I would never outright abandon my best friend!"

Lucien closed his eyes tightly. "You are right, and I am sorry. It is just…when I need a friend the most, no one will be here."

"Nonsense!" Lumière said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "I am serving a different household, not moving to the ends of the earth! We can write, and I will visit when I can."

Lucien nodded, and then smirked halfheartedly. "Which will likely be often. No one could stand for your antics like we can." He sat up, 'serious.' "You give those poor souls grief, within reason. That is an order."

Lumière laughed, standing to give him a grand bow. " _Mais oui,_ Monsieur le Vicomte. Whenever you need me, I will cause such chaos that they will _beg_ me to leave for a bit of silence!

"Now, once again, I refuse to let moping ruin our day, especially when it is the last we will have for some time. I am famished, and breakfast is calling my name!"

**ooo**

Loading the last of his belongings onto the carriage, Lumière took one last look around. It did not matter how thrilled he was with his advancement. The manor was his home, born and raised within its walls. But it was time to move on.

Chanlet waited patiently for his son, holding a bundle under his arm.

"This is yours now," he said, unfolding the bundle to present a handsome blue coat with gold trim. "I know that I have not said much about our family, since your mother..." He paused, and Lumière placed a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. "But you do come from a line of good men that served in this position. This has been passed down since my grandfather first wore it. Changes were only made to keep up with the times."

Lumière removed his own coat, and slid into the new one with Chanlet's help.

"Fits like a glove," Lumière said with a proud smile, smoothing any creases and straightening the lapels.

Chanlet nodded his approval. "Perfect," he agreed, unable to hide his sadness. He pulled his son into his hold. "I have taught you as much as I could; the rest is up to you. Make me proud."

"I will, Papa."

Chanlet sniffed back his emotion once he let go, patting his son's shoulder. "Go on."

Lumière hastily wiped his own eyes, and joined Lucien at the carriage. The vicomte opened the carriage door, bowing humorously, and Lumière shook his head at the antics.

"Well, this is it."

Lucien nodded. " _Au revoir_ ," he murmured, holding out his hand.

"Never," Lumière replied, accepting it. " _A bientôt_ is more like it."

Lucien gave a shaky chuckle. " _A bientôt._ Take care of yourself, and do not break too many hearts. Bad form, that is."

"But of course," Lumière responded, with a smirk. Climbing inside the carriage, he called, "I will write as soon as I am settled."

"You better," Lucien told him, closing the door and giving it a tap. The driver snapped the reins, steering the horses towards the gates. Lumière leaned out the window, waving back, and Lucien and Chanlet watched until the carriage was out of sight.

"Life is going to be far too quiet," Chanlet noted.

Lucien smiled. "Tell me about it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon fils! - My boy/son!
> 
> There was some confusion over the coat that Chanlet gives Lumière in this chapter. Because it is blue, some thought it was the famous coat that the Beast wears. In actuality, it was Lumière's human costume from the original Broadway run.
> 
> See the original costume design by Ann Hould-Ward here (in the picture of three costumes, it's the one on the right :)):  
> https://bit.ly/2mCiVTh


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

Lumière was rarely nervous. He had been an entertainer by nature from the day he was born. He strived to be the pinnacle of cheer and optimism. To see him in such a state was...unnatural by his standards.

When the carriage neared the edge of the forest, he let out an audible gasp. The magnificent splendor that was the king's palace sat high atop the Château Mountains, a gem shining with awe-inspiring glory. Over the stone bridge they drove, as the beauty increased tenfold. Rows of stained glass windows were set on every floor, each with a story to tell. Statues of angels stood tall with regal presence. To say it was incredible would be the understatement of the century.

Once the carriage stopped, they were met by a group of houseboys. Some assisted the driver with Lumière's belongings while another greeted him.

"Mssr. Rousseau?"

Lumière nodded, kindly. "Ah, _oui, monsieur..._?"

"Guillaume,  _enchanté_. If you could follow me?"

Lumière gestured for him to lead on. Inside, unsurprisingly, was as glorious, if not more so, than the façade. The foyer alone dwarfed the Bontecou manor. A plush red carpet, rolled over a sea of marble, led to a grand staircase at the end of the hall. Lord knew how many rooms were beyond that.

"Please, wait here. The head of household will be with you shortly."

Lumière nodded, thanking Guillaume before he exited through a door at left side of the hall. On the opposite wall, its identical twin stood ajar. Curiosity consuming him, Lumière looked around cautiously, then quietly moved to see what was inside.

It was a small sitting room. Without windows, candles were lit for light. In the center of the room was a large, cozy armchair. Lumière rounded it, admiring the fine craftsmanship and upholstery. Making sure that no one saw him, he sat down, sighing in relaxation. Oh, this was heaven, after the discomfort of riding down a bumpy road. He could fall asleep right there...

"Disregarding orders, _and_ sitting in Her Majesty's chair?"

Lumière bolted from the chair, moving as far away from it as possible. Before him was a stout man, a head short of Lumière's eye level. His round face was framed with a curled coiffure of brown hair and divided evenly by a thin moustache.

The man pulled out a pocket watch. "Already trouble, and you haven't even been here ten minutes," he stated, his thick English accent putting London society to shame.

Lumière quirked an eyebrow. "A rather hasty assumption, _non_?"

The man's hard expression showed no remorse, as he returned the watch to his pocket. "Hasty, perhaps, but true unless you could prove otherwise."

If it were any other day, Lumière would not have let the conversation end there. But first impressions were at stake, and an argument was too much of a risk. Thus, not wanting to end his career before it started, he bowed in respect of the man's superior rank.

"My humble and most sincere apologies, _monsieur._ Curiosity often gets the best of me."

The man observed his actions for a moment, and then nodded in acceptance. "Very well, but see that you keep it under control in the future."

"Control enforced from this day forward."

The man extended a hand to him. "Montgomery Cogsworth, head of the household, and second in command to Their Majesties."

 _And quite the modest one too_ , Lumière noticed, but kept the words in check. He clasped Cogsworth's hand in a greeting. "Lumière Rousseau, but I am certain you know that."

"Charmed," Cogsworth replied, giving the Frenchman the once-over. Possible disobedience and a quick tongue. This one would require close attention.

Gesturing Lumière to follow, Cogsworth returned to the foyer. "Forgive me for saying so, but when I received word of how knowledgeable you were, I assumed that you would be...more experienced."

"If you mean 'older', I assure you that I am perfectly able to handle the position," Lumière told him as they walked on. "My father is the finest _maître d'hôtel_ in Paris, and he taught me everything I know."

"I should hope so. His Majesty's staff consists of the most diligent, respectable people in France. To hold a position here is a great responsibility, and part of my job is to see that everyone remembers it. I will not tolerate any nonsense or disobedience whatsoever. Is that clear?"

"As crystal."

"I'm glad we understand one other, then."

Lumière took advantage of the following silence to explore. Down one hallway, open floors displayed the vast, enormous size of the castle over the banisters. Down the next, they were met with stunning archways. Suits of medieval armor lined both sides of the hall.

"I must say, this is quite a beautiful palace," Lumière commented. "More so than I imagined."

"It _is_ stunning," Cogsworth agreed. With a proud smile, he explained, "In this particular corridor, the pseudo façade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings, up there."

Lumière's gaze followed to where he had gestured, but he said nothing. Architecture was not a specialty he could critique.

Cogsworth, on the other hand, continued, "This is yet another example of the late neo-classic baroque period." As if he knew the greatest of secrets, he muttered, "And, as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it, eh?"

Lumière stared blankly as Cogsworth burst into hysterics at his own joke, rubbing the pained ribs that the Englishman had elbowed a tad roughly. The terms "cruel and agonizing punishment" came briefly to mind. Whatever their destination, Lumière hoped they would arrive soon to be spared any further puns.

Cogsworth's laughter faded seeing that his audience was not impressed. The impudent twit obviously didn't appreciate good humor!

"Come along," he muttered, wiping an amused tear from his eye as he led the way to the kitchen.

Well-carved cabinets lined a wall, most likely housing dishes and glassware inside. Pots and pans were hung in sizable order, all the way down to the stove. Lumière gave the table a solid knock.

"Sturdy," he said with an impressed nod. "Oak, _oui_?"

"The finest there is!"

Both men turned as an older woman joined them, and Cogsworth stepped forward in a manner of introduction.

"Ah, perfect timing! Mrs. Potts, may I present Mssr. Lumière Rousseau. He joins the ranks today as our _maître d'hôtel_." He turned to Lumière. "Beatrice Potts, our wonderful housekeeper."

Lumière kissed her hand politely. " _Enchantée, madame._ "

Mrs. Potts gave a small curtsy, gracing him with a warm smile. Like Cogsworth, her accent revealed that she was English. Though not an old woman, she had long surpassed her girlhood. Her hair was a bit more on the whiter shade of blonde.

"Delighted,  _monsieur;_  lovely to have you aboard!"

"Mrs. Potts and Chef are constantly here in the kitchen," Cogsworth explained. "The three of you will be working closely together."

"I look forward to it," Lumière said with a polite smile. "My work is pointless without fellow artists in the kitchen."

"Speaking of, Cogsworth, have you brought him to the dining room yet?" Mrs. Potts asked.

"I was about to do so, if you will excuse us."

Lumière gave her his regards, and followed Cogsworth into aforementioned dining room. Ah, this was it, _his_ domain. While Cogsworth rambled on and on, Lumière took in the sight. Needless to say, it was most extraordinary. A long table, aligned with tall chairs sat under the luminous glow of a golden chandelier. It was sheer perfection.

"Well now," Cogsworth concluded, _finally_. "I trust you would like to see your chambers?"

"If I may," Lumière agreed, following him to the servants' quarters.

His room was not far from the dining room.  _Quite_   _appropriate_ , Lumière mused. It was spacious, certainly bigger than his room at the manor. His belongings were set in the far corner next to a small writing desk. Sitting on the bed, he was pleased to find it unbelievably comfortable.

"You may settle in and unpack before we continue," Cogsworth told him. "I expect you back in the dining room as soon as possible."

" _Oui, mon capitan!_ " Lumière saluted.

Cogsworth merely returned the blank stare Lumière had given him earlier. "Right; don't be long."

And with that, he was gone. Lumière fell back on the bed, beaming. Life was unquestionably wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, really now, is there anyone who didn't think that Cogsworth has been using that same spiel for years?
> 
> A quick explanation of names. Mrs. Potts' first name comes from the 2017 live-action remake. Listen at the end when she is greeted by...I don't know if spoilers are still in affect, so I'll just say listen when they're human again.
> 
> Cogsworth's first name comes from my fellow writer and dear friend, Carrie! Thank you, lovey, for letting me borrow it! I would've used Henry, also from the live-action film, but I can't. For...reasons coming in the future. ;)
> 
> Also, houseboys here are male servants. Essentially they did domestic work like a maid would. Guillaume is a nod to the Broadway musical, the little bootlicker! :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

It is a proven fact that even after a great length of time, there are simply things that one never forgets. For Lucien, this meant that he could find his way to _La Fleur Noire_ blindfolded.

The thought of seeing Babette again both thrilled him and made him want to cower in fear. They would soon be in the same room, but a snowball in Hades had a better chance of survival than he did. Still, he had no other choice. He was getting married in three days. There was so little time to put his plan into action.

For two years, Lucien had desperately tried to forget the woman who had stolen his heart. His return to Paris only made things worse. Babette was so near, so very close. He would never be able to accept his marital duty as long as she was employed at the dance hall. There had to be someplace she could go, far from the city, and be safely cared for.

Then came Lumière's promotion, and it was a bigger blessing than Lucien had thought. He now saw potential where there had originally been misery. Lumière, being of higher status, could easily persuade his superiors to give Babette work. It was a perfect solution!

Lucien reached for the doorknob. He hesitated at first, but took a deep breath and entered the hall. How different it looked during the day without its patrons. Chairs were turned on the tables so that the floor could be swept. The windows were open to let fresh air in and smokey air out. The girls cleaning were still scarcely clad in anything decent, but more clothing was worn during the day at Madame D'Araignée's insistence. If any men wandered by, they were to receive a hint of what the evening promised, not a full-fledged visual.

As the only man present, it was not long before Lucien was noticed. He didn't have to worry about the proprietor; she was out for the day. The true danger was across the room: Aubrey, the muscle of  _La Fleur Noire._ She narrowed her sights on him, starting forward, but was stopped by Odette. He silently pleaded with the latter, considering Odette the more reasonable choice. She frowned, murmuring something to Aubrey before going to the back corridor. Aubrey crossed her arms, not averting her watch. Lucien swallowed heavily, pacing to avoid making eye contact. 

Moments later, in the middle of drying her hands, Babette followed Odette into the main room. Odette nodded towards the vicomte, making it Babette's turn to glare at him.

"Mlle. Soubrette," he said with a polite bow. "A moment of your time?"

She stayed silent. Throwing the hand towel aside, she put her hands on her hips and waited for him to talk.

Odette shooed the other girls away, taking Aubrey by the shoulders to force her out. Once he was certain they were alone, Lucien took down two chairs. He sat in one, gesturing for Babette to join him.

"You have a lot of nerve showing your face here," she said, standing her ground.

"I did not come to argue."

"Then leave. I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have  _much_ to say to you," Lucien countered, his manner calm but his voice raised. "I need you to listen."

Babette snickered under her breath, amused. "Monsieur le Vicomte still believes that I am his servant? Storming in here and demanding things of me, ha!"

"I did no such thing."

She shrugged. "Ah well, you would not be the first. Many men realize they can not live without us. Only to return later, willing to pay any price."

Lucien rose to his feet, his patience fading. "I am not some scoundrel off the street. I meant every word I said to you. Every letter I wrote was the honest truth."

Babette stared him down, unafraid. "Well, we both know what an expert you are when it comes to that."

"What more do I have to do to make you believe me!? Tell me what I have to say!"

"Say you hate me. It will make it easier to loathe you."

Lucien shut his eyes tight. This was exactly what he wanted to avoid. "We have to stop. I came here to help you."

"There is nothing you can do to help me," Babette said, turning her back on him. Tears were threatening to fall, and she refused to let him see that. "You have no idea what you did to me that night. Saying you loved me, knowing that I felt the same way…and all of it was a lie!"

Lucien stood behind her, enveloping her in his embrace. The battle must have made her weary; she did not push him away.

"I never lied to you," he murmured softly. "I have meant every word since the day we met. The last time I saw you…I fought with my father to end the engagement. I did not want to go through with it."

"But you will," she muttered with disdain.

"I have no choice."

Babette turned to face him, unable to hold back her tears. "I will not be a mistress, Lucien."

He smiled tenderly, drying her eyes. "Nor would I want you to be. You need to be first in a man's life."

With a sob, she melted into his embrace. Her heart was not strong enough to hate him. "But I love _you_."

Lucien rubbed her back soothingly. "And I, you, _ma chérie_. So very much." He leaned close to her ear, whispering, "I want to help you...I must."

"How?"

Lucien made certain they were not being watched. "Listen closely," he said, clasping her hands in his. "I can not leave you here like this. Surely you know that you can not be a show girl forever."

Babette shook her head. " _Non_...but..."

"The least I can do for putting you through this is help you. I can get you out of here, to a safer, happier life. One that many would consider more respectable."

"I never cared about what others thought."

Lucien sighed, choosing his words tactfully. "Listen. If you go where I recommend...all you have to do is wait. You stay there, put money aside...and be ready when I come for you. I will make this work for us."

Babette's eyes widened. "You mean it? But...what about your betrothed?"

"I will handle that when the time comes."

She bit her lip, indecisively. "What kind of job are we talking about?"

"Most likely, a maid." Catching uncertainty in her eyes, he quickly added, "In service to the King."

Now he had her full attention. "The king? The king himself?"

Lucien nodded. "My friend, the one I brought with me that night? He was recently promoted to work at the palace as its _maître d'hôtel._  He will help you."

Babette could hardly believe what she was hearing. The last place on earth that she ever thought she would _see_ , let alone work in, was the royal palace! The heart of France and the very lap of luxury itself! But most importantly, the royals and aristocracy stood by one another. It would make it so easy for Lucien to come fetch her without any suspicion.

"Cleaning  _is_ in my blood," she murmured conspiratorially. " _Ma mère_ , rest her soul, would be proud."

"Is that an agreement?"

Slowly, she nodded. " _Oui_...I will do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter needed so much work, and I wish I had gone back to it sooner. I was able to bring in Aubrey, which is wonderful.
> 
> I realized, however, that Babette said Lucien promised he was coming for her. But never truly had him say it. That needed to be fixed, and here it is.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

Cogsworth groaned, aggravated as he raced across the foyer. As if he didn't have enough to do, now he had to answer the door! Heaven forbid anyone do so; that would be much too difficult! Nevertheless, he took a deep breath, stood up straight, and opened it.

"May I help yoo-ooh my word!"

Before him stood a young woman. The dress she wore would best be kept underneath another, and it had certainly seen better days. Even with a cloak draped over her shoulders, he was appalled by how much skin he could see.

She dipped in a respectful curtsy. " _Bonjour_ ,  _monsieur_ , may I come in?"

Cogsworth narrowed his eyes with great scrutiny. "That depends. What brings you to the palace?"

"I was sent here, by the Vicomte de Bontecou. He was informed that you have an open position to fill."

"He was? By whom, _mademoiselle_ …?"

"Oh, _pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît_. _Je m'appelle_ Babette."

Cogsworth eyed her warily. "Mademoiselle...Babette. Right. Now, as I was saying, who was it informed the vicomte of this 'opening'?"

She pulled two letters from her skirts, studying them. Lucien had folded them differently so that she could tell one from the other. She could not read after all, thus writing names on them would have been pointless.

With a decisive nod, she held one out to him, and Cogsworth snatched it up, skimming it as he read.

"To whom it may concern…fine addition to His Majesty's staff…give my thanks to Mssr. Rous...seau."

Restraining the fury that threatened to break him, Cogsworth forced himself to smile. He stepped aside, permitting the girl entry and led her to the sitting room.

"You may wait here. I will be with you in a moment."

Babette nodded, making herself at home. Once the door clicked shut, however, she jumped, startled by a scream.

" _Lumière!_ "

**ooo**

"Try as you might,  _ma bichette_ , you can not escape!"

Veronique, a scullery maid, laughed as she led the chase down the hall.

"So you say, _mon cher_ ," she called over her shoulder, "but you have to catch me first!"

She quickly took refuge behind a column. Peeking out from her hiding place, she found that her hunter had seemingly vanished. She took one step into the open...two...three. But when she was certain of victory, Veronique squealed in delight as Lumière took her captive in his arms. Pulling her close behind that same column, he stole a (surprisingly willing) kiss.

"Ah, I waited all morning for that," he murmured, breathless when he broke away. "Seeing you every time that door opened...not able to do more than gaze upon such a vision... _Mon Dieu_ , such agony!"

Veronique pressed herself closer. "Mmm, then do not wait any longer. I am yours for the taking."

He laughed gently, pinning her against the column and hungrily resumed their kiss.

" _Lumière!_ "

And just like that, the mood was ruined. The man in question pried himself away from his captive.

"Please tell me that you can do a marvelous impression of that stuffed-shirt slave driver."

" _Lumière! Get out here!_ "

Veronique huffed angrily, straightening her dress and hair. "Unfortunately, _non_."

Cogsworth called for him a third time, and Lumière growled a curse under his breath. Taking her hands, he kissed them softly.

"I am afraid we have to wait a little longer."

Veronique pouted. "Must we?"

Lumière brushed his fingers against her cheek. "I know, it is so unbearable. But we will meet tonight, after dinner. For now, stay here until I can lead him away, and then back to the kitchen with you."

She nodded, and he kissed her farewell - twice - before going to meet the 'slave driver'.

"For heaven's sake, Lumière, come out here this instant!"

The Frenchman winced as the latest shout echoed painfully in his ear.

"Must you scream like that?"

Cogsworth turned on him, livid. "It should not take calling _four_ times for you to make your presence known!"

"Only four this time? That must be an achievement."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes; the man was impossible. "Come with me, you fool. You have a…visitor in the foyer sitting room."

"Who?"

"A woman; what a surprise."

"A woman? She does not have a pram with her, does she?"

Cogsworth stopped short, nearly causing Lumière to fall over him. He decided against speaking, however, not wanting to encourage such inappropriate questions. Moving on, they soon arrived in the sitting room where it was Lumière's turn to stop short.

Babette rose from the chair, smiling at the 'gentleman'. "Mssr. Rousseau, it has been quite a long time, _non_?"

Lumière paled, speechless. What on earth was she doing here?

"This young… _lady_ ," Cogsworth told him, "has come to fill a position. Apparently, _you_ informed the Vicomte de Bontecou about it, and he sent her right along. Would you care to explain?"

Babette held out the other letter. "The Vicomte thought you might forget," she said pointedly. "He sends this, along with his well-wishes."

Taking the hint, Lumière accepted it. He read silently...

 

> **_Lumière -_ **
> 
> **_I am aware that you likely want my head served to you on a silver tray._ **
> 
> **_I beg you, convince them to accept Babette, and take her under your wing. In your care, I know that she will be successful._ **
> 
> **_I apologize, mon frère, for any trouble this may cause. I could not send you prior notice. But this is the only way I can feel at peace._ **
> 
> **_Eternally in your debt, Lucien._ **

He must have read through the letter dozens of times, thinking faster than ever before. His career, all that he had worked for, would be on the line now. Lucien owed him his very _life_ for this favor.

Only when he felt confident did he speak aloud.

"I have no idea...how I could have forgotten this. How silly of me!"

Lumière folded the letter and shoved it in his inner coat pocket. "I am guilty as charged, _mon ami_. You are aware that the vicomte and I have been friends since we were children. I write to him often, and I _might_  have mentioned that I needed more staff, especially with a banquet coming up in two weeks time. I had asked if he knew of anyone, and would you look at that, he did!"

"And why was I not informed of this?"

"Oh, Cogsworth, come now!" Lumière went on, not missing a beat. "I would not bother you with such trifles! How rude would that be, with all of the much more important things you have to do! Really, I saved you a lot of trouble."

Cogsworth considered this, and then sighed in defeat. "I... _suppose_ we could give her a chance."

Lumière let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Relief never felt so good. " _Merci beaucoup_."

"However! From now on, do not make these decisions without consulting me first, understood?"

"Of course, never again."

"And another thing!" Cogsworth continued sternly. "She is _your_ charge. Any funny business, and I will hold you _personally_ responsible."

He looked Babette over from top to bottom, before nodding conclusively. "Mademoiselle, you will start tomorrow morning to learn about dining room etiquette. For that, you are under Lumière's authority."

" _Oui, monsieur_."

"When not in the dining room, you will clean. Report to Mme. Dubois, our head-housemaid, for your placement and schedule. I will inform her that you are also on serving staff, and must be excused for meals and select events."

Babette nodded in understanding.

"You will need a room as well," Cogsworth went on, thinking. "Let's see...I believe there is one in the maids' chambers. Upper floor, last door on the right."

He turned to Lumière. "See to it that she is settled in there, then leave _immediately_. Mme. Dubois has my permission to throw you out, however she sees fit, if you lollygag about those halls."

Lumière winced at the very suggestion. The last time he was caught up there, Dubois chased him out with a broom handle. He couldn't sit comfortably for three days after.

" _Bien sûr, mon capitan_."

"Then get to it," Cogsworth concluded, leaving them be and mumbling on about losing his mind.

Once he was gone, Babette allowed herself to relax. "For a moment, I was sure he was going to send me away."

Lumière crossed his arms, cutting right to the point. "Now will you tell me why you are here?"

"You read the letter, _oui_?"

"I did, but I find it hard to believe that the star attraction of _La Fleur Noire_  would lower herself to life as a servant."

"Lower myself?" Babette asked, indignantly. "Considering society's view of my former life, this is by far a step _up_."

"Listen, I do not know what Lucien told you, but this is not as glamorous as you think. I guarantee that you will give up after one week."

"I will have you know, _monsieur_ , that I am quite familiar with housework. I can clean, do what you need me to do at meal time, all while living in a palace. How bad could it be?"

Lumière nodded slowly. "All right, then you start early tomorrow morning. I will be by to fetch you at...mmm, say, half passed six?"

Babette stared at him as though he had three heads. "You can not be serious. No one is awake that early!"

" _Au contraire,_ " Lumière retaliated, grinning from ear to ear. "My staff must be ready to serve the first meal of the day at 8 o'clock. Tomorrow, you and I shall go over basic instruction beforehand, and then you will observe."

"But...!"

Lumière shook his head, placing his finger to her lips to silence her. "Half passed six, each and every morning. In-between your duties with me, as Cogsworth stated, you have your cleaning schedule to attend to, in which time will vary. Simple, _non_? This is the life you have chosen. I highly suggest you master it, or else we shall see how long you last."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...pardonnez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je m'appelle... - ...forgive me, please. My name is...  
>  Ma bichette - my doe (pet name)  
> Bien sûr - Of course
> 
> As amusing as it is, I can't take credit for the pram line. That came in from another amorous Frenchman, Rene Artois from the BBC's 'Allo 'Allo. :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

It was interesting how much varied states of mind affected one's abilities. Lumière yawned, making his way to the upstairs rooms in the servants' wing, the maids' chambers. He was a visitor there so frequently that he could sleep-walk down that corridor and know precisely where he was going. But having just prepared himself for the day, still in a drowsy daze, he had to admit that, for the first time, he had almost forgotten which way led where.

After bestowing his attention on a few ladies who were awake at this hour - and stepping back upon seeing Mme. Dubois throw him a warning glare - he found the door he was looking for, and knocked. He was met by a " _thud!_ ", most likely the result of a small projectile being tossed at the door, but that didn't deter him. Lumière smirked deviously, and knocked again, louder.

"Rise and shine!" he called in a teasing, purposely irritating tone.

He heard the occupant scuffling about inside before she opened the door a crack. Babette wore a tired scowl, and frankly, he found it precious. A few pestering strands of hair had escaped from her braid, and she had draped a blanket over her shoulders. Lumière could hardly contain amusement.

" _Bonjour, mademoiselle_. Are we ready for our first day?"

Babette groaned sleepily, leaning against the frame. "What do you want?" she mumbled, hoarsely.

"I told you that we would begin early," Lumière replied without remorse. He took a quick peek at his watch, then returned it to his waistcoat pocket. "You were lucky this time, though. I myself had overslept. Therefore, I must run and see that everything is ready for breakfast. Which grants you more time to prepare for the day. I believe there are uniforms in the armoire; I will see you in the dining room by nine."

Her response was a snarl, shutting the door harshly in his face.

 _One week_ , he decided in his retreat.  _And even that is being generous._

Meanwhile, in her room, Babette's jaw tightened angrily. A 'gentleman', her foot! He was nothing more than a pompous, infuriating mule whose sole purpose was setting her up to fail!

Rummaging through the wardrobe, she threw aside each dress she found. Wonderful, now she was annoyed, groggy, _and_ disgusted by the rags they had given her! Each one had a skirt that would sweep floors better than a broom, with sleeves longer than her arms! Was this supposed to be a castle or a convent!?

Dresses, aprons, caps! Babette desperately searched the last drawer, but all that remained were toilette necessities and a sewing box…

...sewing box...?

Babette grabbed a dress, examining it in the mirror. Her lips slowly broke into a grin. Some...minor alterations would not take _too_ long.

Sewing box in hand, she set it and the dress on her bed. Energized by sweet defiance, she freshened up before starting her task. This would show him!  _No one_  treated her like a failure!

**ooo**

"She will be here!" Lumière sighed, leaning against the dining room table as Cogsworth paced in front of him. "You really need to rethink your state of mind, _mon ami_ ; too much pessimism is downright unhealthy."

Cogsworth turned on his heel. "You are the last person that should talk to me about state of mind! Your own isn't something to boast about!"

Lumière quirked a resentful brow. "I am offended."

"Good! It's certainly not _my_ fault that we have an unnecessary new employee!" Cogsworth scolded. "Pessimistic or not, I think before I act...what is it?"

Lumière's attention was focused behind his superior, eyes wide.

"At least someone here does," he muttered, gesturing for Cogsworth to turn around.

Once he had, both men stood there, mortified.

When Babette entered the room, the remaining male servers had taken notice, and their mouths hung low. The neckline of her dress plummeted to a shameful point on her well-endowed figure. The sleeves were removed altogether. Strips of cloth were hanging off of her shoulders, baring them and her arms. Not only were her ankles on display, courtesy of an altered skirt, but her calves as well. By the Lord's good graces, her knees were still covered.

She graced her new admirers with a smile, keeping a sway in her walk to hold their attention. "Such a warm welcome," she purred, approaching one and playfully closing his mouth with a single finger. "Careful,  _chéri_ , you could catch flies that way."

"What...on earth...is _that_?" Cogsworth asked in slow horror.

Babette stopped at his words. She hadn't planned on Cogsworth being there. Defying Lumière was one thing, but Cogsworth was another matter. He held enough power to dismiss her on the spot.

"Did you do this!?" Cogsworth persisted, gesturing to the dress.

" _Monsieur_ , I could explain..."

"What possessed you to do such a thing!?"

"Is it not it obvious?"

They looked towards Lumière as he spoke up. He had sent the rest of his staff away, and was moving towards Babette.

"The poor thing apparently has sensitive skin," he said calmly, circling her and clicking his tongue disapprovingly. "The material they make ladies' dresses from these days. They must push her to the pinnacle of pain."

Cogsworth stared at him blankly. "Of all the nonsense I've ever heard-!"

"What? You can see her as clearly as I do! Honestly, no woman would do such a thing without a good reason." Lumière turned to her so that only the maid could see his face, silently insisting that she follow his lead. " _Right?_ "

Babette nodded, playing along. "But of course! Men simply do not understand what we must bear to be presentable. Dresses are not always as comfortable as they appear, and for me, they are weapons of torture! I turn as red as…as, uh…"

"As Cogsworth's face at present?"

" _Oui!_  Just like it! So very much...like it."

Lumière returned his attention to the man in question. "You see? She is simply concerned with keeping her skin immaculate! No harm done!"

Cogsworth felt one of his headaches coming on. They had become more frequent since Lumière had arrived. But now with this girl at his side, Cogsworth was certain, beyond a shadow of doubt, that things would only get worse.

"Have you done this to your other uniforms?" he asked.

" _Non, monsieur._ "

"Thank heavens," he mumbled. "See that they stay as they are, or else your 'sensitive skin' will be dismissed _immediately_ , if not sooner." He turned to Lumière. "And that also goes for you and your senseless rubbish."

Without waiting for an acknowledgement, Cogsworth stormed off, leaving Babette to Lumière's mercy. Judging by the look in Lumière's eyes, however, she wished Cogsworth had decided to stay. At least there would be a witness in the room.

"I did not know he…"

"Not a word," Lumière interrupted sharply.

"But I want to apologize."

"Don't. Instead, promise me that you will think before you act, saving us both a lot of trouble. Agreed?"

Babette nodded. "Agreed," she said quietly. "But I _am_  sorry."

Lumière heaved a sigh. He was far too soft for his own good. That was his one weakness aside from a pretty face, and unfortunately she had that too, among many other fine assets. He had to admit it, if she had worn that dress under different circumstances, he would be clay in her hands. He was, above all else, a man. Far be it from him to ignore an attractive female…especially one who knew every mating sign known to humanity…

" _Très bien_ ," he said, clearing his throat. If he did not cease his thoughts now, a break might have been necessary. "Come, your training begins now."

**ooo**

For the rest of the morning, Lumière lectured so much that he was teetering towards boredom himself. All of his father's monotonous speeches were returning to haunt him as he passed his knowledge onto Babette. Soup bowl goes on top of the dinner plate. Knives on the right with the forks on the left, each corresponding with the course. Red wine glass is placed slightly above and to the left of the white wine glass, which in turn was set above the soup spoon, and so forth.

"And above all - do not stop practicing with that napkin, _s'il vous plaît_ \- once the course is served, our presence is not required, except to offer bread and replenish wine."

Babette rolled her eyes when his back was turned. Serving a meal had too many rules, and most of them were silly! Who thought it was a good idea to have a utensil for each course? What was so horrible about using _one_ fork, _one_ knife, and _one_ spoon?

"Still doing it wrong."

Babette looked at the wrinkled napkin that she was trying to intricately fold. It had become a tangled mass of knots. Tossing it onto the table in aggravation, she growled, "Why does it matter!? They are going to put it on their laps anyway, _unfolded!_ "

"Presentation is a must," Lumière told her, a bit sympathetic. "Guests should see it beautifully _folded_ first. Helps with the atmosphere and ambience, trust me."

Taking it gently, he replicated the perfect model he had given her. " _Voilà!_ "

Babette frowned. Why was he so perfect at everything?

He gave the napkin a wave, and handed it over. "Now, try again."

She took a breath, calming her frustration. But it didn't last long, and she snarled at her inability to do such a simple task. 

"All right, I will assign someone else to napkins for a while," he chuckled, taking pity on her. "For your first day, you did quite well otherwise; I am impressed. In my book, that deserves to be rewarded."

Babette looked up with eager curiosity. "Right now, anything would be better than napkins!"

Lumière laughed, "I could not agree more!"

He took two candlesticks from the table, and lit them. Handing one to her, he said, "Take this and come with me. This is arguably the best part."

Babette obeyed, following him outside to a pair of doors...in the ground? Lumière placed his candlestick down, unlocked the padlock, and pulled them open. Taking up the candle again, he stepped down, offering her his other hand. "Be careful, it is a bit of a squeeze. Mind your head."

She bit her lip, holding on tight as they walked down a narrow flight of stone steps.

" _Bienvenue dans mon domaine!_ " he proclaimed, lighting the lamps before placing the candlestick down on a crate. It was a wine cellar, and a well stocked one at that. So many racks filled with bottles, organized with precision.

"This is my pride and joy," Lumière told her, much like a child showing someone his favorite toy. "No one is permitted entry to this cellar but myself and those I allow from my staff." He paused to grin. "But mostly myself."

He ran his hand over the smooth oak casks, giving one an 'affectionate' tap. "This place is my sacred ground, and I give it only the utmost care."

"I can see why," Babette said in awe. "Of course, who can expect anything less in the royal palace? His Majesty must have great faith in you."

"Flattery, hmm? Coming from you, I consider that a compliment."

"Do not get used to it," she countered with a sly grin.

"The lady _does_ have a sense of fun," Lumière marveled, brow raised in surprise. He leaned against a cask, adding with a wink, "I assure you, I can handle compliments like a glass of wine. I _rarely_ let it go to my head."

"Years of practice, I suppose? With wine, of course."

He nodded. "A requirement of my work."

"That explains it."

Silence fell over them, and Babette shifted under his gaze.

"Mssr. Rousseau..."

"No need for formalities."

She bit her lip. "Lumière...is there anything else I should see here?"

"Oh, _oui_ ," he said, clearing his throat. "Over here..."

On that note, Lumière went on to show her where various wines were located until he noticed her frowning.

"Is something wrong?"

Babette looked up. "Not necessarily. I just...can not read, so I think it might be best that my work stays in the dining room."

"Ah, I see." He gave the shelves a sweeping glance before he determined, "In that case, you should see to it that you learn...or I could think of a system that will be better suited for you, until then."

"You would trust me around your precious collection?"

"If I find that you are as honest as you are lovely."

Babette suddenly felt uneasy. This was a familiar exchange for her, and she took a few steps back.

"I think it is best that we return to the palace," she said quickly. But her lack of concentration made her clumsy. In her haste to grab her candlestick, she took hold of the candle instead.

"Ow, _mince!_ " she shrieked, wringing her hand to stop the burning sensation.

Lumière rushed to her her aid. He saw to the candle first, as neither of them wanted to burn to death. Then he examined her hand.

"Let me see," he said, determining the damage. It really wasn't serious, but she flinched when he touched a tiny patch of pink skin.

"Just as I thought, nothing to fear."

Babette pouted. "I knew you were a mule, denying that a lady is hurt when she clearly is."

"Oh, do not be silly," Lumière argued. "Here..."

He held up her hand, blowing ever so gently on the offending skin. Babette gasped softly, praying he didn't hear. That...felt rather nice, and she swallowed heavily when he did it again.

"Is that better?"

She looked up at him, attempting to speak, but her words caught in her throat. In this rare, honest moment, where he truly wanted to help, she got a good, close look at him. What she saw...she liked. His ginger hair and brown eyes glistened in the candlelight.

Babette pulled her hand away, taking another step back. "I need to soak it in water," she muttered. "So I am going back inside. I, uh...appreciate you showing me something so important to you."

Lumière was puzzled by her sudden reaction, but he nodded. " _Je vous en prie_ ," he replied.

As she started towards the steps, he called her name, and she turned anxiously. She wanted to get out of there, fast.

"I do not know your schedule. But if you would like, take the rest of your time for serving shifts off. Walk around, explore, get more acquainted with the castle." He smiled, and she felt her knees want to buckle. "I happen to know that Mme. Dubois is impressed when her maids do not have to ask too many questions."

She dared to return his smile, just for a moment. "I will, _merci_."

And with that, Babette hurried inside, raced to her room, and locked herself in. She leaned back against her door, letting out a breath of relief. Those sparks, the incessant tingling of attraction...how could her body betray her like that? She would not allow her emotions to overthrow common sense again, no matter what those emotions were. She had to be prudent here, in all situations.

After all...she had given her heart to another. No other man would claim it, ever again. She would be, _had_ to be, ready for the day Lucien came for her. No ridiculous moment of sweet weakness would ruin that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bienvenue dans mon domaine! - Welcome to my domain!  
> mince! - "Mince" is to "Merde", as "Shoot!" is to "SugarHoneyIcedTea."  
> Je vous en prie - this form of "You're welcome" is a more formal than "De Rien"; good to use in both informal and formal situations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

_He was in the dining room, his heart racing when he found her there._

" _Did you oversleep again?" she asked, her finger tracing the delicate patterns carved in the table."Passing the time has been…un_ bearable _."_

_She rose from her chair, and his breathing failed him. She was a goddess, clad in a rebelliously tight dress that perfectly accentuated her curvaceous figure._

_Sitting atop the table, she released her hair, those cascading waves of dark silk, and then beckoned him to 'come hither.'_ _He might as well have been floating as he obeyed._

" _You? Waiting here for me?" he asked. "Do I sense a change of heart?"_

 _"Perhaps," she whispered, drawing him close. Normally_ he _was the one to do that. Control was shifting...and he liked it, a lot._

_"I can not deny what I felt in the cellar."_

_He released a shaky breath, marveling at how natural they felt together_. _"Oh? What was that,_ ma petite coquette _?"_

_Place settings were pushed to the floor, and as she leaned back against the table, she pulled him with her._

_"I think you know."_

_He tried to catch her lips with his own, but she turned her face away playfully. No matter, he kissed her cheek instead. Affectionately nuzzling her, so soft and warm, he ventured lower to her chin, her neck...and below..._

" _Lumière…oh, Lumière…wake up…"_

"I said wake up!"

Lumière stirred, greeted by persistent knocking on his door, as per Cogsworth's morning routine.

"So much to do for the banquet tonight! No time to waste! Be downstairs in one hour!"

Lumière called a muffled reply, and then smiled.

"Now then, where were we, _mon amour?_ " he whispered, returning to his beloved...pillow?

It had only been a dream. Shoving the offensive pillow aside, Lumière turned on his back with a frustrated sigh.

Babette was doing remarkably well. He had kept her on minor tasks, mostly helping to set the table before Their Majesties came to the dining room. Although the queen had managed to catch her attention, arriving early one morning...

_"I had heard there was someone new in the castle," she said, her English still lilting in her speech. "Are you she?"_

_Catching a hint of worry in Babette's expression, _Lumière had stepped in politely.__

_"Indeed, Your Majesty. May I present the newest addition to both my staff and that of Mme. Dubois: Mlle. Elisabeth Soubrette."_

_"Simply 'Babette' will do,_ madame _," she corrected._

_The queen smiled kindly, gesturing for Babette to rise from her curtsy. "Serving as well as cleaning? I must commend you, then. You are doing a lovely job. It is the little details that make my day brighter."_

_"I am honored that you think so;_ merci beaucoup _."_

_"I only speak the truth. I do hope you stay with us. But remember, whatever you do...resist the charms of your superior."_

_Lumière bowed, chuckling at her words. "Madame is far too kind. Though I do believe my charm keeps the best servers on board."_

_Her smile broadened as she shook her head. "Ah, so that is how you do it. Well, see to it that you don't scare Mlle. Soubrette away."_

Lumière turned his attention to his window. It was a bit late for that. Babette seemed hesitant to be in his presence alone, following her first day. Had he frightened her? He certainly didn't mean to. He would have to make it up to her, soon. After all, he found her delightful, pleasant to talk to and...completely unmatched in beauty.  _That_  is why his dreams were so aggravating. It was difficult enough to become more acquainted with her. He didn't need these dreams at the back of his mind, constantly reminding him that she was stunning, feisty...playful…alluring…

Lumière cursed under his breath, leaping for the water basin on his dresser. _Dieu merci_ , the water was cold! He splashed his face and took deep breaths. This couldn't happen, not today. Tonight was his first event, a true test to prove him worthy of this position! Not even he, of all people, could risk it for a woman.

He glanced in his mirror, frowning at what he saw. Lumière was still a young man, just on the right side of 20. But stress was taking hold; planning for the banquet, training Babette and keeping her out of trouble, and now these fantasies! He felt like a worn out fool who should be praying for retirement. The shadows under his eyes were turning shades of purple that would make royalty envious, and he doubted that he would have to wear a powdered wig again if grey streaks conquered his hair…

Lumière splashed his face again, shaking his head to clear it. That was enough worry for one morning. Such thoughts would hold him back, and he refused to let them consume him. Life would treat him well if he returned the favor.

He dressed casually for now, wanting to save his formal attire for the evening. The devil himself was likely cursing his new arctic lair, because - for once! - Cogsworth was right. So much to be done, and so little time to do it.

**ooo**

The maestro tapped his baton on the music stand, and with his wave, the musicians began to play. There were so many guests in attendance that long tables were brought to the ballroom, the heart of every gathering. Lavish banners, trimmed with fresh garden flowers, were draped around the room in the colors of the royal crest. The chandelier had been lowered to receive a thorough polish earlier, and now it glowed with radiant candlelight.

Behind the scenes in the dining room, Lumière worked efficiently with his staff on the first course. All would have been perfect if not for Cogsworth incessantly rapping his cane on the floor.

"Look lively now, people!" the head of household called. "We must not fall behind schedule!"

Lumière internally swore that once the banquet was over, he would teach Cogsworth how to work properly under pressure.

"Stop worrying! Everything is running smoothly!"

Cogsworth took out a handkerchief to mop his brow. "Try telling that to a room full of guests."

"Hand over your cane, and I will. We are ready!"

Cogsworth gave him a brief look of warning, and then left to announce dinner. Lumière made his final inspections, complimenting his staff for a job well done.

As servers formed a line to bring in the first course, he searched the room for Babette. This was to be her first service, but he had not seen her since that afternoon...

"Looking for me, _amour_?"

Lumière startled as Veronique tugged him by the arm, and surprised himself when he voluntarily broke away.

"If it were any other night, _ma bichette_ ," he said, kissing her cheek, "we would be cuddling in each other's arms. But not right now."

Veronique whimpered, pouting. "Please~? Just an itsy, bitsy  _rendezvous_?"

Lumière lifted her chin, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Listen closely. When everyone has gone to sleep later, I want you to meet me right here.  _Then_ we shall see where the night takes us."

Veronique kissed him softly, holding on to him tight so that she didn't swoon. "Mmm...promise?"

"Of course; now get back to work before you are missed."

She smiled brightly, leaving with a squeak as he gave her a pinch.

With her taken care of, Lumière continued his search with instant success. Across the room, Babette was helping to plate more dishes. Catching her attention, he called her over.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"Do not fret, this will be easy." He grabbed a carafe of wine, and handed it to her. "Take this and fill glasses. Simple, _non?_ "

Babette gave him a mild glare. "How sweet, _monsieur_ remembers the first time we met."

"I thought you would like that," Lumière countered, grinning to ease her fears. "Now, this is red wine. That glass is…?"

"Up, to the...left?"

"Ah, _magnifique!_ " Lumière praised. "I knew you were going to be splendid!"

"What I am going to be is ill," Babette muttered, grimacing.

"Ah, ah!" he said, stopping that line of thought. "None of that! I have seen you do this with my own eyes." He smiled, adding confidently. "You can do this; I know you can. Go on."

Babette took a deep breath, nodding. Holding the carafe close, she made her way to the guests.

Lumière also made his rounds, keeping an eye out and giving directions when needed. So far, so good. He was most pleased, however, to see that his plan for Babette had worked. Keep the girl in a familiar situation, and she would be at her best. Lo and behold, she did not disappoint him; her work was flawless!

Meanwhile at the table, the lady herself was growing accustomed to the routine. Nobles chattering, wine flowing; all she needed was a stage, and she could swear she was home.

"I do not remember this pretty face from previous galas," a nobleman said as she refilled his glass, startling her.

None of the guests had spoken to her until now. Was it customary to reply? Deciding on a safe response, she curtsied politely. " _Merci, monsieur_."

But when she tried to continue on, he stopped her.

"Does the lady have a name that will astound me as much as her beauty has?"

 _Just like the dance hall in every way_. "I do not share that freely."

The man raised an eyebrow, amused. "How charming, a woman with spirit! There is something you do not see every day."

"While such a handsome man is not enough of a challenge."

He laughed, admiring her openly. "And a clever one, at that! I must praise His Majesty for such a...lovely addition to his staff."

"Clever, _oui_ , in more ways than one," she agreed with a flirtatious smile and a wink. "Or so I have been told."

But the gentleman wasn't the only attention she held. Lumière watched closely as they continued their banter.

"What is she  _doing_?" he muttered under his breath, beginning to...no, he wasn't panicking. The last person he wanted to be like was Cogsworth. But the man himself was starting to send warning glances in Lumière's direction. Those seated at the farther end of the table were growing restless without wine, and certainly would not find "flirtation" a legitimate excuse for empty glasses.

But then the gentleman rose from his seat, obviously with the intention to lead Babette somewhere.  _That_ was the final straw. Ordering another server to fetch a carafe and continue Babette's work, Lumière stormed over to intervene.

"Forgive the intrusion, _monsieur_ ," he said, respectfully before he turned on the maid. "You, come with me."

"What for?"

" _Now_ ," he demanded urgently, literally taking matters into his own hands. He led her straight into the hall, forcefully by the shoulders.

"What were you doing in there?" he snapped.

"I do believe that is refered to as  _talking_."

"Talking," Lumière repeated in disbelief. "Is that what it is called at _La Fleur Noire_?"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Babette retaliated. "You never said that we could not talk to guests. I thought he would be offended if I ignored him."

"Politeness is one thing, but you were about to _walk off_ with him!" he argued, keeping his voice quiet.

"He asked to go someplace quieter! I was only doing what I was taught to do!"

"Certainly not by me! I have _never_ seen such a ridiculous display in my life!"

Babette crossed her arms, feeling cornered and challenged. "Then you have not looked in the mirror today."

"This is not your dance hall! It is the royal palace! Their Majesties keep us on staff because they trust us to do our work with _dignity_. Not how we _want_ to, but how we _must!_ You can  _not_ waltz about, doing whatever you please, especially not with a stranger who gives you pretty words! Both of us could be dismissed for what you did!"

"Both of us? Ha!" Babette laughed scornfully. "Enough with the act! The only one you are looking out for is yourself! It has been as such since I arrived!"

Lumière clenched his jaw. "If that is what you believe...I will arrange for you to return to Paris, first thing in the morning."

"Fine with me," Babette shrugged, nonchalant. He obviously wanted to see her upset, and she would not give him the satisfaction. "Who would want to stay here anyway? Celebrating with a grand feast, and over what? A baby!"

"A baby that will be heir to the throne of France!"

"Oh, of course! Another royal, to make our lives miserable! Please, a baby is nothing to be joyful about."

"How ironic that you feel that way, considering that your sort has the biggest risk of creating one."

Babette stared at him in shock. "How _dare_ you!"

"The truth hurts."

"Maybe it is for the best that I leave. The very sight of you makes me sick to my stomach!"

"You never should have been here in the first place," Lumière snarled. "What Lucien was thinking, I can not imagine. But I never thought he could be so incredibly stupid!"

_Smack!_

His head practically snapped to the side violently, his cheek throbbing in pain. When he looked forward again, she was gone, running to her room without another word. 

Lumière sat down heavily in a nearby chair, head on folded hands. He should have kept his mouth shut. He did not mean what he said, but who does when in the throes of anger? In the morning, he would make amends. There was still a banquet to supervise, and for now, it was best to leave her be.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts!"

Cogsworth rolled his eyes as Mrs. Potts pressed wrapped ice to Lumière's cheek.

From the looks of the 'wound,' Babette was stronger than she appeared. But the ice seemed more of a psychological help than physical. The smack had, in Cogsworth's opinion, hardly left a mark, but if the ice would make Lumière stop lamenting, so be it.

"Oh, I barely touched it," Mrs. Potts said with gentle amusement.

Lumière flinched, but allowed her to proceed. "With God as my witness, I will never anger another woman. The pain is not worth it."

"Anger a woman, indeed!" Cogsworth scoffed. "You gave her the scolding she deserved! Her conduct was far from appropriate and completely unacceptable."

Lumière shook his head, careful not to disturb the ice. "There is a scolding, and there is acting just as childish as she was. I did the latter."

"Both of you simply need to talk this over," Mrs. Potts offered. "When you feel you can talk calmly, then do it."

Lumière smiled appreciatively. Of all the residents, Mrs. Potts was like a mother to them all. Many would be lost without her. She was the single person who understood rational thinking and compromise the most.

"Do you think she will be more sympathetic if I take this with me?" he asked, gesturing to the ice.

"Worth a try," Mrs. Potts replied, giving him a wink. "Now run along; Cogsworth can help me clean up."

Lumière didn't hesitate to take her up on that, allowing himself a small laugh as Cogsworth whined that cleaning wasn't his responsibility.

When he reached the the maids' chambers, Lumière took a deep breath before knocking softly on Babette's door.

But there was no answer.

"Babette? Are you in there?"

Still nothing. Worried, Lumière knocked a second time before he tried the knob. The door opened into a pitch black room. Leaving the ice bundle at the door, he felt around in the darkness, until he found a candle and lit it. The room was...empty. He looked around for any sign of her, perhaps a note, but he came up empty handed.

Returning to the corridor, Lumière called for her again. This time, a door across the hall opened, and a younger girl answered him.

"She's not here. She's gone."

"Gone?"

"Saw her run off."

Lumière cursed quietly. "Did she say where she was going?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "She was muttering something about a tavern nearby. 'It's not home, but it is close enough', I think she said."

There was only one tavern that Lumière was aware of near the Château Mountains. It was down in the village of Molyneaux, not too far from the castle. If he left now, perhaps he could get there before Babette.

Thanking the girl, Lumière hurried downstairs and out to the stables. She had run away because of him. He would be the one to bring her back.

"If anyone asks," he told the stable boy, "urgent matters have called me away. I will be back as soon as I can."

**ooo**

Babette pulled her cloak tightly around her. She was not familiar with Molyneaux, but one building continued to light up the dark streets. Peeking inside the window, she breathed more easily knowing that she had found the tavern that the houseboys spoke of. She wiped her eyes and sniffed, blaming it on the cold. She would not even credit that mule for her tears. He could rot for all she cared. Tomorrow, she would be on her way home, and would never have to think of him again.

"Took you long enough to get here."

Babette gasped, obviously not expecting to be discovered. But when she saw the owner of the voice, she frowned.

Lumière leaned against the door frame, standing in her path.

"Stand aside."

He shook his head. " _Absolument pas_. You do not know what it is like in there."

"You forget where I was raised."

" _La Fleur Noire_  has rules; this place does not. These men will eat you alive."

"I do not need you to shelter and protect me!" Babette snapped. "Get out of my way!"

Lumière did not budge. "I am aware that you must be hating me right now, but I am telling you, do _not_ do this. Whatever point you are trying to make is unnecessary."

"I _said_ , get out of my way!"

He sighed, opening the door and going inside. Babette followed, pulling him aside.

"What did I just--!?"

"You leave me no choice," he interrupted. "You were placed in my care, and therefore, I am honor bound to bring you back, safe and unharmed. Besides...I could use a drink."

"Fine," Babette snarled. "But do not even _think_ about coming near me. As far as I am concerned, I have never seen you before."

"As you wish," he conceded, sitting at a table and ordering said drink.

Babette took a few steps forward, jumping at the sound of a glass shattering. Hysterical laughter and cheers followed.

She turned to Lumière with a confident smirk, mouthing, "Home, sweet home."

He mirrored her expression in return, and raised his glass in a toasting gesture.

Visibly more annoyed and determined, Babette made her way to another table. Some patrons watched her closely as they took in the newest pickings. She held her head high, delighting in the attention. Sitting so that her chest was out, she twirled a lock of her hair, and waited.

Lumière nursed his wine, keeping an eye on her from across the room. He had to give her credit. No woman had ever gone through so much trouble solely to make him miserable. But the fact that he was bordering on miserable unnerved him. He felt...something for her. What it was, he was still uncertain, but he _did_ care! It was tearing him apart to see her throw herself into this snake pit of men. He knew what they wanted, and he hoped that she was strong enough to combat them.

Over the rim of his glass, he saw that one man had captured her interest. They were a little too close for comfort if Lumière had any say, and he had to call upon all of his strength not to do anything foolish. Her chosen companion pulled her close, encouraged to freely take every liberty with his hands and her body. Lumière swallowed the rest of his wine in one gulp, hoping to dampen his emotions.

...it didn't work.

He saw Babette slide onto her suitor's lap, and Lumière didn't doubt that she made sure he could see everything. She lightly scratched the man's back through his coat. She giggled, her movement suggesting that he was holding her by the backside. She whispered something in his ear, which had to be pleasant considering that he stole a kiss. Upon seeing that, Lumière placed the empty glass on the table, lest he break it in his grip.

He just could not understand! Babette was angry with him, clearly. She did not feel anything for him, he assumed. Then _why_  was she goading him? Whatever her reasoning, it was becoming more than he could handle, and how he was not in a jealous rage was beyond him.

On the other side of the playing field, the interaction was growing uncomfortable. Babette broke free of a rough kiss, grasping the man's wrist as he reached for the hem of her skirt.

"Ah, you are in too much of a rush!" she scolded playfully. "It is so much sweeter to go slowly, to savor every moment, _non?"_

"To hell with slowly," he grunted feverishly, tearing his hand away and pawing at her skirt again. "I need you, all of you, right now."

Babette glanced at the table, searching quickly for another escape route. "I thought it was traditional to have a few more drinks before being romantic!?" she asked, placing his mug inbetween them.

The man took a short swig of ale, before returning his attention to her. "There, tha's all I need."

Babette reached for the mug, making him lose his concentration yet again. "But I have had none!" she laughed nervously, taking a drink herself. When it was empty, she called for more to stall him, but he drew her hand back.

"Do not worry, _ma petite_ ," he said huskily, pressing himself heavily against her. "You will want to be conscious for this, I swear it."

"No!" she gasped, struggling to get away. "No, wait!!"

With a hard push, she managed to escape. But the man followed, making his dominance known as he forcefully pulled her in again. "What do you mean 'no'?" he growled.

Babette was starting to panic. "I...I think you know exactly what I mean!"

The man laughed, clearly amused. "A mere woman never says 'no' to me."

"That must be why you need so many women!" came the challenge. "None of them can stand for such dishonorable intentions!"

The man turned, harshly shoving Babette aside as he stared down at Lumière.

"What's that supposed to mean, ye puny weakling?"

"I have seen you with a number of women tonight, _monsieur_ ," Lumière lied, but from the menacing look on the man's face, he must not have been too far off the mark. "Obviously none of them would stand for your disgusting behavior. You really should consider a new routine."

The man towered over him. "And what makes _you_ such an expert on this one then?" he asked, nodding to Babette.

"I know my own lover quite well," Lumière replied casually, ignoring the looks he received from the woman in question. "We had a tiny disagreement, and possibly handled the outcome the wrong way. But now, thanks to you, her honor has been threatened. I can not ignore such behavior, and demand the satisfaction of an apology."

"Honor?" the man laughed. "Honor of…of… _that?_ You have eyes; you can see she's anything but honorable!"

Lumière's hand shot towards the man's throat, holding on tight to make the cad gasp for air. Slowly, he brought the man to his knees.

" _Ma chérie_ , if you could join us?" he called to Babette. When she did so, he addressed his opponent. "Now, _monsieur_ , you were about to say…?"

The man remained silent, still determined not to give in. Lumière sighed, shaking his head.

"The hard way then."

He squeezed tighter, increasing the difficulty of breathing. Desperate for air, the man gasped, "I…I'm sorry! I'm sorry!!"

Lumière grinned politely and released the man, who fell to the floor in a heap as his face returned to its normal color.

"Much better, we appreciate it and bid you a fond farewell."

Taking Babette by the hand, Lumière threw payment for his wine on his table before he led her outside. When they were out of sight, she tore her hand from his hold.

"Who do you think you are!?" she cried.

Lumière raised an eyebrow at her as he untied his horse. "Someone who just spared you from a humiliating fate, and is going to take you home."

Babette folded her arms, standing her ground. " _Non._ "

"Get on the horse," he replied simply.

" _Non!_ According to you, I do not work at the palace anymore."

"Suit yourself."

He picked her up with a struggle, carrying her as she protested, and placed her on the horse himself. Climbing on behind her, he blockaded any kind of escape with his arms, giving the reins a snap. Unwillingly accepting defeat, Babette sulked the entire way back to the castle.

When they arrived, Lumière walked her to her room. She was about to slam the door, but he reached out a hand to stop it.

"Before I go," he said slowly, "I do not regret my decision to remove you from the banquet. But...what I said earlier was in anger. I do not want to send you back to Paris, and my words were far too cruel. For that, I ask for your forgiveness, and hope that you will stay with m--us. Stay here with _us_."

Babette finally looked at him. He was willing to swallow his pride and apologize?

"As much as I hate to admit it, you were...right. I still have a lot to learn, I guess, and I promise to be more aware of my actions in the future."

"Does this mean I am forgiven?"

"If you could return the favor, _oui_ ," she said with a hint of a smile.

Lumière let out a breath. "I will, unquestionably so," he said, grinning from ear to ear. "Does 'in the future' mean that you are staying?"

" _Absolument._ " 

As he nodded, pleased with her answer, Lumière turned to leave when she stopped him.

"Lumière?" she called as he looked back at her. "I...um... _merci_."

" _Je vous en prie_...but it was nothing, really."

 _He just had to ruin a beautiful moment_ , she mused, crossing her arms with challenge in her grin.

"Nothing, hmm? And here I thought that you must be somewhat sincere to go through so much trouble."

"Before tonight, I was never more sincere in my entire life," he told her, his smile genuine. "You deserve nothing less than the utmost respect and admiration. That brute was a fool, not realizing that he held such a rarity among women in his arms."

He bowed in a gentlemanly fashion, as though she were the noblest of ladies. " _Bonne nuit, ma chère. Fais de beaux rêves._ "

Never had Babette been more grateful for the darkness, as she was sure her cheeks were rosy red. Still, she watched him retreat down the corridor, only closing her door once he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Absolument pas - Absolutely not  
> Bonne nuit, ma chère. Fais de beaux rêves. - "Good night, my dear. Pleasant/sweet dreams."
> 
> Writer's Notes & Memories:  
> This scene was definitely based on one from the previous trilogy. I really loved the idea of Lumière getting to be the hero and defending his future lady's honor. :) Plus it sets the sparks alight for all to come.
> 
> Will update again soon for sure! For now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

Days turned into weeks, and weeks became months. With the banquet long since ended, the next event was fast approaching, and preparations were already under way. But as crazy as they could make a person, there was still time for life (and feelings) to progress.

Every day since the incident at the tavern, Lumière made every excuse to be by Babette's side. Considering she was on his staff, this was not difficult. He always found something that he had to teach her or praise her for.

Many members of the castle staff noticed his growing fancy towards the young maid, even if she herself was not one of them. Cogsworth had been keeping a closer watch over Lumière since that night. Yes, work was still being done, but he constantly had to remind the _maitre d'_ about everything from menus to preparations. Lumière's performance was slipping fast, and with another grand affair on the way, Cogsworth could not have him ruining everything over a girl.

On this particular afternoon, Cogsworth found Lumière outside the dining room. The Frenchman's attention was, not surprisingly, on the maids cleaning inside, one of whom was Babette.

"Now I am certain, without a doubt, that I've come to the right conclusion."

Lumière did not even turn to him. "And what, precisely, is that?"

"What, pray tell, are your intentions towards that new girl? That…what's her name…?"

"Babette?"

"Yes, that one!"

Lumière shrugged innocently. "I haven't the faintest idea of what you are talking about."

Cogsworth rolled his eyes, not making any effort to hide it. "Oh come off it, man; no one in this castle is so daft as to not see it!"

"Is there anything wrong with being friends?" Lumière asked, finally glancing at his older comrade.

"Is that what you are calling it?" Cogsworth replied.

Lumière sighed. "Trust me, that is all we have," he said, rather forlorn with wishful thinking, Cogsworth noted. "Even if there were anything between us, and there certainly is not, it would be one-sided."

"On whose side?"

Lumière smirked, raising a curious brow. "Why the sudden interrogation? I already told you there is nothing between us that you have to worry yourself over."

Cogsworth's crisp, authoritative tone increased tenfold as he answered. "I am not blind, Lumière. I will admit that for the first few weeks after Babette's arrival, I was doubtful, but nonetheless impressed with the care you took with helping her learn. Since the last banquet, however, after the two of you apparently reconciled, this bond, this friendship of yours is somehow…more than it appears."

" _Mon Dieu_ , the point, Cogsworth; get to it, _s'il vous plaît_."

"You had your moments when you first came here," Cogsworth explained, turning his gaze to follow Lumière's as they watched the ladies work. "But you were still very diligent in your duties. You knew what was expected of you, and that work was of the highest priority. Lately, that is not the case. I can not continue to cover for you, nor will I accept your sudden disregard for your position. I do not know what is going on between the two of you, but whatever it is, it had better not interfere with your work. Is that understood?"

For once in his life, Lumière did not have an answer for him. All he did was nod and continue watching the action in the dining room. When Cogsworth turned to leave, Lumière found his words again.

"Have you ever…been in love, _mon ami_?" he asked, shocking both Cogsworth and himself with the question.

"Me?" Cogsworth asked, flustered. "Well, I…that is to say…why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular," Lumière answered quickly. "Simply my...infamous curiosity getting the best of me, as usual."

Cogsworth was thinking fast. He was clearly not comfortable with the subject, especially when this was coming from a man who was considered an expert in it.

"Not that I can remember," he replied, finding this answer to be the safest one. "I never took the time for such frivolous pursuits."

Lumière smirked. "But of course, far too silly of me to consider such a notion."

"That is not to say that I am completely immune to the idea," Cogsworth retaliated indignantly. "The opportunity has simply never arisen, that's all. If it did and everything felt right about it, then I imagine it would be...quite pleasant."

"Pleasant is an understatement," Lumière said absently, gazing at his lady of choice distantly. "One day, seemingly out of nowhere, you discover that...someone. Someone who is your perfect match. Everything about her brings you intense happiness, more so than you could ever dream of. You delight in what brings her joy; you want to protect her from sadness. Every waking moment finds you wanting to be with her, to see her smile…and she _does_ have the most radiant smile."

Cogsworth listened, glancing back and forth between Lumière and Babette. With a decisive nod, he stated, "Never thought I would live to see the day you would consider settling with one woman."

Lumière snapped instantly back into reality. "What? _Non_ , of course not! I was just-!"

"Rubbish," Cogsworth laughed. "You are  _long_  gone, no doubt about it!"

Lumière folded his arms, leaning heavily against the door frame. "Well, how would you know?" he said, moping childishly. "You just said you have never been in love."

"I _do_ know what it looks like when a man is smitten, you ninny!" Cogsworth protested. Turning to leave, he could barely suppress his laughter. "If only you could have seen your face just now!"

Lumière glared at him, following. "It could not have been any more humorous than my favorite of your expressions."

"And which is that?"

Lumière guiltily looked at the ground. "I broke about five glasses this morning when setting the table for breakfast."

"What!?" Cogsworth shouted, halting in place, his face turning a deep red. "How much more careless can you be!? Did you send for replacements yet? No, never mind; those exact glasses could never be replaced…why are you grinning like a fool?"

Lumière stood proud and victorious. "You answered your own question," he laughed, gesturing to the Englishman's face and continuing onward.

Cogsworth scowled as he tried to keep up. "There are no broken glasses, are there?"

"Not at all."

"You said that to prove a point?"

"I did indeed."

Cogsworth was somewhat relieved, but his scowl was still present. "Lumière?"

" _Oui?_ "

"Do not ever do that to me again."

Coming out of the corner, watching the pair walk away, Veronique frowned at everything she had heard. It was true then, as everyone had said! No wonder Lumière had been ignoring her so much lately; he was too busy chasing after that little minx!

Storming into the dining room, Veronique narrowed her eyes at her unworthy opponent. When her target was in motion, Veronique purposely walked a little too closely to give Babette a rough shove.

"Watch where you are going, clumsy oaf!" she cried, startling Babette with her abruptness. When she only received an irritated look and a turned back, Veronique added nastily, "Obviously the little schemer is too busy planning her next theft in the manhunt; doesn't even realize an apology should be made."

Babette stopped short, turning slowly to face her antagonist. It was no secret to anyone that Veronique would pick fights to amuse herself, but amusement was thoroughly absent at present.

"What on earth are you talking about? I do not follow."

Veronique moved in while others present gathered to watch. "I did not think you would," she mocked, laughing. "A show girl they said you were? Before you came here? Makes perfect sense! I do not expect you to care which men are fair game or not. It does not matter to you!"

Babette met her halfway, anger rising. "You thought of that all by yourself? I am impressed; I did not realize how smart you are!" Reaching to touch Veronique's forehead as if checking for a fever, she added, "But then how could anyone notice a swell in such an enormous head? There can not be any room left inside for intelligence."

Veronique swatted at Babette's hand like one would a gnat. "Listen, you worthless tramp; he is mine, not to be touched by your filthy paws, _comprends_?"

"I do not even know who you are talking about!" Babette argued.

"Don't play dumb," Veronique snarled. "I have seen the way Lumière looks at you, spends every minute trying to get your attention! Worse than that, you encourage it!"

"That is what this is about?" Babette laughed. "I was not aware that friendship was such a mortal sin!"

"Friendship, ha!" Veronique replied. "You must be dumb, deaf, _and_  blind! Lumière wants you! Everyone knows that! Friendship with a woman does not exist for him! Ask any one of them!" She gestured to other girls in the room, and they nodded in agreement.

"This time it does," Babette said confidently. "That is all there is to it."

"Well it ends now," Veronique growled. "Stay away from him. If you do not, then so help me...!"

Babette scowled murderously. "What, precisely, do you plan to do about it?"

"You do not want to know," Veronique countered. "The very thought itself would be painful. Just leave him alone."

" _Non_ ," Babette said steadfastly, not willing to let this selfish brat get her way. There was no reason why she could not be friendly with Lumière because of such petty reasons.

Veronique glared, raising a fist. "So be it."

As Veronique swung at her, Babette brought up her own hands in defense. But - as it turned out - she didn't have to, seeing as Lumière stood between them, gripping Veronique's fist. One of the wiser servants present had run to tell him of the ensuing chaos.

"That is enough."

Veronique looked at him, confused. "How did you…?"

"That does not matter. I said this stops, _now_."

Veronique pouted. "She started it; getting in my way and jostling me as I tried to pass."

"You are not even supposed to be in here," Lumière went on, ignoring her comment. "Your place as a scullery maid is in the kitchen. I suggest you return there immediately."

"B-But I was only looking for you!"

" _Go_ ," he barked.

Veronique glared at him. Tearing her hand away, she stomped indignantly back to the kitchen. Dismissing the spectators with a few parting words, Lumière turned to Babette.

"It would seem,  _ma chère_ , that I am destined to forever come to your rescue," he noted with a grin.

"Apparently," Babette mused. "I did not realize, however, that I had to worry about danger at home."

"She did not bother you too much, did she?" he asked, looking her over, checking for any bruises.

Babette laughed gently at his concern. "It was nothing I could not handle," she said as they made their way to the hall, away from the remaining onlookers. "You should speak with her though. She is rather jealous of our friendship, and I do not intend to stop counting you as a friend simply because her knickers are in a twist."

Lumière grinned. "I would be more concerned if she was not. What woman, in her right mind, would not be jealous of you?"

"Will you stop?" Babette chided laughingly, lightly smacking his arm. She _did_ enjoy the attention; words of adoration always pleased her. "People are going to start believing her gossip!"

Lumière paused for a moment. Perhaps...perhaps it was better to mention how he truly felt? It was getting more and more difficult to hide. No time like the present, and all that.

"Funny you should mention that."

Babette quirked a brow, somewhat puzzled. "Why?"

Gesturing that she follow, he led her to a nearby sitting room and closed the door. Lumière sat with her on a chaise, holding her hands tenderly, taking a deep breath.

"Well, uh…would it be…so awful? If we  _were_  more than friends, I mean."

Babette stared at him nervously, catching on to his meaning. She laughed dismissively, deciding on a coy response. "Lumière, _mon cher_ , you are not making any sense. All of this heroism must be playing with your senses."

"Maybe so, but...would it really?" he proceeded. "I certainly have feelings for you, and-"

"What?" Babette interrupted quickly.

Lumière cursed himself quietly for letting his words run away with him. He swallowed, gazing into her eyes...the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Babette...surely you must know how I truly feel about you."

" _Oui_ , you are my _friend_ ," Babette emphasized.

Lumière shook his head. "Much more than that. You mean the world to me; you have for some time now." He reached to caress her cheek, smiling with such genuine emotion. It was a great relief to be honest with her. "Your determination, your unrivaled beauty, your fiery passion...oh, I love it all! I love  _you_. My heart - all that I am - is yours, if you will have me."

Babette was stunned. For a long while, she was frozen in place, staring at him in disbelief.

"I…Lumière, I...can not."

The hopeful smile slowly vanished. "What?"

"I...can not accept," Babette repeated firmly.

She stood to leave, but Lumière stopped her, reaching for her hand.

"Why not?" he persisted. "I think the least you could give me is a reason. Is it…me? Have I displeased you?"

"That is not it at all," Babette reassured quickly. "It is me…and him."

"Who?" Lumière asked, his brow furrowed in confusion.

Babette bit her lip. "Lucien."

It was Lumière's turn to stare in disbelief. "Are you serious? You still believe there is something between you?"

"You do not know what he said to me!" Babette argued. "Lumière, he promised me! He promised that one day, we would be together! He swore that he would find a way for our love to be possible!"

"Do not be ridiculous! Lucien is a married man with a strong sense of honor!" He sighed, forcing himself to take a breath. "Think about that; whether he wants to or not, Lucien will stay with Nicolette. He will not leave her and risk his family's honor for reckless love."

Lumière stood and gently drew her close, his voice a whisper as he spoke. "I can give you what he can not, ever so willingly. _Je t'aime, ma chérie._ I want you with every ounce of my being. Please...give me one chance to prove it."

Babette kept her gaze lowered. He was a good man, sweet, gentle. He had been her closest companion in the past few months, treating her all the while like she was the queen herself. She took a shuddered breath before she dared to look into his eyes. Of course, there was only tenderness and devotion; why did she expect otherwise? This felt so right...

...and in any other lifetime, she would consider it. Deeper than any feelings she may have had towards him was hope. Hope in a strong belief that Lucien would keep his word and return to her. Lucien was her true love, she told herself, and perhaps foolishly, she wanted most what she was tortuously being denied.

Her voice shook with emotion though she tried to be steadfast. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt this man who had been good to her. But she could not agree to this. " _Non._  You are dear to me, but not in that way. I can not...shall not accept."

The look on his face pained her as he slowly retreated. She reached for his hand to comfort him, but he pulled it away. "Lumière... _je suis vraiment désolé_. Please try to understand."

"Oh, I do," he snapped, a little too sharply, he realized, when he saw her startle. Clearing his throat, he added more softly, "Duty calls, for both of us. Best get back to work at once."

Babette lowered her eyes again. " _Absolument_ , Cogsworth will have our heads if we take too much longer, _oui_?"

Her half-hearted attempt to ease the tension did not help. Lumière nodded, bowing courteously before he left the room. He desperately fought to cover the pain he was feeling. Never in his life had he ever felt such jealousy towards his friend. Lucien had a wonderful, charming wife in Nicolette. Yet he still held this woman, the woman Lumière loved, in his grasp!

Lumière stopped, leaning against a wall in the hallway. He took a deep, calming breath, pushing those thoughts aside. They were in anger; no sense in letting them take over. He had taken a risk and lost, he told himself, standing tall and walking on. The last thing he wanted to do was let anyone see his heartache. If his deepest desire wasn't meant to be, he would not lose his confident reputation along with it.

Two young housemaids caught sight of him, giggling as they waved. He briefly flashed them his roguish smile, nodding to them as though they were high nobility. One of them covered her heart with her hand, as though bidding it to slow down. Her companion stared at him slack-jawed, and fanned herself. He moved on, not wanting to be the cause of fainting. Normally, this would lift his spirits...but not this time. There was only one woman on his mind, and he cursed the vision, pleading with it to leave him be.

The sooner he was alone, the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Dieu - My God  
> s'il vous plaît - if you please  
> Je t'aime, ma chérie - I love you, my darling  
> Je suis vraiment désolé - I am truly sorry


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

Numerous coaches had arrived one glorious evening, bringing forth the _crème de la crème_ of French nobility to the palace. News of a royal command performance by the acclaimed opera diva, Madame de Garderobe, had drawn a large crowd, and all gathered in the castle's music room with anticipation. Hers was a stunning soprano, greatly adored by anyone whose ears were graced with its melodious sound. Each song she sang had her audience hanging on every note, making it a grand evening for all.

Despite the merriment, however, not everyone in the castle was enjoying themselves. In the ballroom, waiting for the performance to end, Lumière kept to himself. He had not been his carefree, optimistic self for the past few days. The majority of the staff knew to leave him be, save for anything short of an issue with service. Part of him felt apologetic for his unnatural pessimism, but the rest could not care any less. Pieces of his heart still lay shattered within him, and he did not want any help in picking them up.

 _Friendship_. Such a wonderful term that now meant only pain. Babette had refused him, wanting him as her friend, a mere companion. Why? Because she still pined for a man that she could not have! A man who could not offer her everything she deserved! Words, gifts, but above all true love and passion; Lumière was ready to give her all that he had. But, no, none of that mattered while she still held onto the obsessive, childish belief that Lucien would come for her and ride off into the night!

 _Speak of the devil_. Lumière's sulking expression vanished as the nobles began pouring into the ballroom, and lo and behold, there was the man of the hour. Lumière frowned, bitter that he felt this way when this was the first time he had seen Lucien since his promotion. He should have been overjoyed instead. Lucien never planned for him to fall for Babette. But Lumière had fallen, hard, and that fact didn't ease his misery.

One smile of friendship from Lucien, however, found Lumière's mood lifting, and he mirrored it genuinely. There was no sense in dwelling now. Lucien was still his friend, his brother in arms. It was best to live for the present moment.

Meeting him halfway, Lumière bowed playfully to poke fun at his friend as he had when they were children.

"Well, well, the honorable Vicomte de Bontecou," he laughed. "It has been far too long!"

Lucien clasped Lumière's hand, beaming. "It is wonderful to see you, _mon frère._ It has not been the same without you at home. I must beg His Majesty to return you to us."

Lumière sighed, mockingly forlorn. "Hmm, and I was beginning to enjoy it here! Forgive me, but I sadly must refuse."

Lucien laughed heartily. "All right, you drive a hard bargain. What if I asked for a visit instead?"

Lumière nodded, exaggeratedly pleased. "Agreed; I would miss this place too much if I had to leave permanently."

"They are treating you well, then?" Lucien asked. "You must be getting into as little trouble as possible."

Lumière shrugged with a smirk. "About the same amount, actually; I suppose I am too wonderful to be dismissed."

Lucien shook his head, his laughter calming. "Indeed, they would be mad to get rid of you." He quieted his voice before he continued. "And…how are… _others_ faring?"

"Others?" Lumière asked, before the realization struck, causing his smile to fade. "She is...doing a splendid job, better than I thought she would at least."

"No trouble at all?"

Lumière lowered his gaze, praying for an end to the topic as soon as possible. "There were a few…mishaps in the beginning, but everything has gone smoothly since."

"Truly? Or rather was it so horrific that you fear to speak of it?"

"I would prefer not to speak of her at all, _s'il vous plaît_."

Lucien's expression lost its jovial nature. " _Très bien_ , so be it."

Lumière used the momentary pause to recall his attempt at optimism. "But too many questions about me, and not nearly enough about you!"

"That, _mon ami_ , is because my life dulls in comparison to yours," Lucien replied with a smirk.

As the two friends went on with their chat, they did not notice the attention they received across the room. Babette halted in shock. She would always peruse the guests at every grand affair. Not only did it prevent severe cases of _ennui,_  but also, of course, she would look for Lucien. Time and again, the latter had not been found, but now…there he was.

Babette could barely contain her excitement. He was here! Lucien was here, and he would keep his promise, as she had prayed he would! Why he had not informed her, she did not understand; but after a moment's thought, she realized it would have been silly. She could not read notes if he had sent one, and would not  _dare_  to let such information be discovered by having someone read it to her. But perhaps surprise was the idea! The getaway would be a secret, Babette thought with a dreamy smile. He would surprise her by arriving first, and then, after the reception, carry out his plans!

Slowly, casually, Babette crossed the room, plotting ways to cut in on their conversation. The most difficult obstacle in her path was Lumière. Surely his jealousy would begin to show itself at her efforts, but she could not let that stop her. She would not blame herself for his actions any longer. It was not her fault that he did not understand that all they could have was friendship. As caring, wonderful…handsome as he was, she would give him no more than that.

Babette shook her head, clearing her mind. She had to focus. When she came within earshot of them, however, she had to stop short. A woman had joined the pair, taking Lucien's arm. That must have been his wife. Nicolette was...pretty, if Babette were forced to admit it. The maid felt a twinge of envy, watching as Lumière greeted her and Lucien let her hold tight. That could have been her...should have been her. 

Babette brushed her feelings aside, however. Lucien loved _her_ , and that was all she needed to remember. The plan would fall into place perfectly. Lumière would keep Nicolette occupied while Lucien and Babette made their escape!

 _It had to work; it just_ had _to_ , Babette thought, moving closer to listen for a signal.

"Such an honor to see you again, _madame_ ," Lumière was saying, politely kissing her hand as he bowed. "You are as exquisite as when I saw you last."

Lucien raised a playful eyebrow. "Be careful, _ma chérie_ ," he told Nicolette. "He is a sly one, as you know, stealing a lady's heart from under her husband's nose."

"You have nothing to fear," Nicolette laughed. "My heart is tied securely to yours; not even the infamous Lumière Rousseau could take it away."

It was now Lumière's turn to raise an brow, but in his case, with surprise. "What is _this_? Marriage has made lovebirds out of you?"

Babette froze as she turned to look at the group. Lucien was gazing into Nicolette's eyes…sweetly...the same way he had her own when they first met.

"Very much so," Lucien said affectionately. "Before I knew what happened, she had me wrapped around her little finger; 'twas impossible not to fall for her."

Babette could hardly watch, wide eyed in horror, as the couple shared a tender kiss.

No, it wasn't true. Lucien was not here to take her away. He had...forgotten her, abandoned her like a worn glove!

Distracted, Babette began to retreat, but startled when she accidentally bumped into another guest.

"Of all the nerve!" the woman shouted, clearly displeased. "Have you no sense, girl? How dare you!"

All eyes turned on the scene, including those of Lumière and Lucien. With a flash of terror, both realized to whom the lady was speaking. Babette profusely apologized, but the lady wasn't having any of it. Tearfully, Babette looked at Lucien before she hid her face in embarrassment, racing for the door.

"If you both will excuse me," Lumière said hastily. "New girl, very high strung."

Without another word, he followed Babette to a nearby sitting room, noticing ruefully that it was the exact one where she had rejected him. She threw herself on the chaise, bawling so hard that Lumière paused before speaking.

"Eavesdropping; it seems like a good idea, but it never fails to go awry."

Babette did not even look at him. "I suppose you are pleased with yourself," she muttered angrily. "You were right all along."

"I would never be so cruel, you know that," Lumière assured, sitting at her side. "You are hurting. It would be rude of me, and I pride myself on being a gentleman."

Babette slid away from him. "Leave me alone. I do not need your sympathy, nor will I accept any of your attempts to use this to your own advantage."

Lumière frowned, clearly insulted. "You never cease to amaze me by showing how petty you think I am. Last I remember, we were friends, and friends are supposed to be there for one another in times of need."

"Then as a friend, just leave me alone!" she cried.

This was going nowhere. Her eyes, normally glittering and radiant, now shined with tears, bearing the same heartache he was feeling of late. With understanding, he stood and made his way to the hall, respecting her need for solitude. There, he found Lucien waiting.

"I heard," Lucien stated before any form of protest. "I only have a few minutes, and I must speak with her. Do not tell Nicolette where I am."

If it had been anyone but Lucien, Lumière would have stood firm in seeing that Babette was left alone. However, this was what she needed instead: to hear once and for all, from Lucien himself, that she was free. Thus with a simple nod, Lumière left, leaving Lucien to face Babette.

Proceeding cautiously into the room, Lucien was speechless. He had expected to find her upset, but nothing prepared him for facing her as such. Thankfully Babette was the first to speak, likely having heard his footsteps.

"I thought I told you to-," she began, but stopped.

Lucien offered a weak smile. "Not who you expected?"

A new wave of tears flooded Babette's eyes. "You promised me...and once again, you lied."

Lucien sat beside her, taking a deep breath. "I know, and I am sorry. I did not expect to fall in love."

"And clearly forget about me," Babette replied, anger glazing her tone.

Lucien shook his head. "I have never forgotten you, and I never will. No one forgets their first love."

Babette sniffed, swallowing a lump in her throat. "She…she is very lovely," she murmured bitterly.

"Yes, she is, but not just in her appearance," Lucien corrected.

"Everything a noble would want in a wife. How could you not love her?"

"Nicolette is a wonderful woman. The more I have gotten to know her as one, the more I realized…she is a lot like you."

"Oh, without a doubt! I could barely tell us apart!"

Lucien sighed at her sarcasm. But nonetheless, he grinned from ear to ear, pleased to speak of his wife with pride. "She is very spirited and completely outspoken," he laughed. "I doubt any other man would be able to stand for her as much as I do. In any other situation, I believe you both would have enough in common to be very good friends."

Babette tried desperately to suppress a fresh flood of crying. "Friends…like we must be now?"

Brushing a loose lock of her hair from her face, Lucien nodded. "Babette… _ma chérie_ , I need you to understand," he began, only continuing after receiving a nod of confirmation to his request. "I was foolish and impetuous when I met you; you were unlike any woman I had ever known. I closed my mind to thoughts of all other women except for you...my first love. I could never toss your memory aside.

"I do love you, and care for you, no matter what. I want you to know that." He paused, continuing gently. "But how I do so has changed. Nicolette means the world to me, and how I loved you then…is how I feel for her now. I did not plan for that to happen, but it has. I was meant to be with her.

"But I will never just abandon you," he emphasized. "I have never cast you from my heart as you seem to believe. I will always be here if you need me; our love has simply changed from passion to friendship."

 _Friendship_ , Babette mused to herself; _the word of the week!_

"I…I understand," she said, trying to conceal her breaking heart. All she wanted to do was find Lumière and tell him how sorry she was for making him feel this way. "It is...over."

"Our romance, _oui_ ," Lucien said, attempting comfort, but knowing well that there was nothing comfortable about their situation. Smiling gently, he continued, "For us, the time has come to romantically say good-bye…but when one door closes, another is certain to open."

Babette accepted the handkerchief he offered to dry her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I know for certain that there is a man, in this very palace, who adores you," he told her. "No mistaking it; I could see it in his eyes."

She looked at him wide-eyed in realization, but instantly averted her gaze. "I do not know what you mean."

"Babette," Lucien said with a knowing smile that matched his tone. "Give him a chance; not right this second, but soon. I promise, you will not regret it."

As the mantle clock tolled a quarter after the hour, Babette sighed. "You should return to the ballroom, before she misses you."

Lucien nodded, standing and helping her to do so. Embracing her respectfully, he whispered, " _Merci, ma chérie_ …for everything you have given me."

Babette pulled back to look at him, her voice also low. "I hope your lady knows how lucky she is."

Lucien grinned proudly. "I am quite sure she does."

Babette laughed, despite her lingering mood. "Then...I bid you farewell, _monsieur la vicomte._ "

Lucien's smile softened. "I would rather 'until we meet again,' _mademoiselle_."

With that, he kissed her cheek and left her in peace.

When he was gone, Babette sat down once more to collect her thoughts, taking a shaken breath. Solitude graced her a few minutes more until a fellow maid peeked in through the door.

"Babette?"

The lady herself wiped her eyes quickly. It was one of the younger girls, a bit shy if she recalled correctly.

" _Oui_? What is it?"

"Mssr. Rousseau asked me to tell you that he understands if you want to take the rest of the night off," the girl said meekly. "He said he would cover for you."

Babette nodded, rising from her seat and joining her in the hallway. "Tell him that is very kind of him, and would be best, _merci_."

Once the girl nodded and left, Babette made her way upstairs. She would personally thank Lumière eventually. In her current state of mind, the last thing she would be able to do was focus on her work, and she was grateful for his understanding.

Closing her door, Babette collapsed on the bed, permitting one final cry before moving on to rational thought. But sweetest Slumber had other intentions, and took hold of her quickly. Her many thoughts to ponder would have to wait until morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon frère - my brother  
> ennui - boredom
> 
> ~ In the transfer to AO3, I decided to change Madame's name to that of the 2017 live-action release. To be perfectly honest, I like it better. :) Simple and still fancy.  
> ~ In this take on the 'verse, a fellow LumxBab writer, my dear friend Carrie, and I gave gave additional names to the characters to fill in the blanks. Lumière is generally turned to a last name, but Babette clearly uses it to address him intimately. Thus, it was kept his first, and he received the last name Rousseau. (I know, last name of a famous Frenchman. But it happened that way, and it works here :)) While we're at it, Babette's given name is Elisabeth Soubrette. The last name, Carrie and I gave her. Full credit for her first name (which is actually what the name "Babette" is short for) goes to my other dear friend, CarolNJoy. If you haven't read her take on LumxBab, you must do so. She is extraordinary. (I like to be the reader sometimes! When I need a fix, I go to her work :D)
> 
> And on the note of intimate...


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

Time must have thoroughly enjoyed passing quickly over the Château Mountains. Before anyone had cared to notice, weeks had turned into months yet again.

One warm summer night, Babette sat, brushing her hair thoroughly after a long day's work. Lucien's last visit still played vividly in her mind, but over time, the pain had gradually become less of a burden. He had released her from their bond, and wanted her to be as happy as he was. Their amicable parting had brought an unexpected sense of peace. Lucien had found the woman he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with, and his wife obviously felt the same way about him. As a friend, Babette was now content to accept that.

As for herself, times were changing slowly but surely. She had taken a day or two after seeing Lucien to 'recuperate.' She did her work, took care of everyday necessities, and went to sleep, barely saying a word to anyone. Once she was comfortable again, ready to start anew, she reopened her heart to the friendship between herself and Lumière, allowing it to flourish. It was difficult at first with romantic feelings still being one-sided, but any discomfort she was feeling gradually disappeared. Their playfulness, their talks, everything they had shared returned as if he had never said a word of his feelings.

Lumière also found a growing delight in their friendship, taking time to enjoy Babette's company. They would eat together in the evening, take walks together and admire the awe-inspiring landscape. Little things like that, he learned to savor. Simply having her by his side was all he wanted at present. If love was meant to be, it would bloom in time. He refused to rush her towards a romantic relationship that she was not ready for. He had given her his word: any decision to move forward was in her hands alone.

Still, Babette had a sneaky suspicion that romance had become such a huge part of his life that Lumière didn't even realize when he did 'slip'. She had scolded him in the beginning, reminding him of his vow to not press her. He would apologize sincerely, and later that night, she found a small token of his affection outside her door to emphasize said apology. Sometimes it was in the form of a flower; other times it was a favorite treat of hers if it had been served after dinner. More often than not, she caught herself smiling brighter with each sweet gesture, scolding him sometimes just to enjoy them.

Her dreams, that which only she had control over, were her undoing. On those days when they took a walk together, talking about anything but romance, that evening she would see him in her mind's eye as she slept. Babette would startle awake, clutching her sheets close, dabbing them at her head as she felt...warm. One side-glance in her mirror reflected her cheeks blushing a bright pink. When she rested upon her pillows again, she tried to remember how his lips had felt against her own in the dream. That was when Babette could no longer deny her feelings. She, who swore no man would ever woo her again, had felt her resolve crumble to the ground. She was in love, wholly and deeply so.

Rising from her seat, Babette changed into her most comfortable dress. It was a favorite of his, she knew, as he complimented her on it every time. A dark red beauty, one of her personal lot, accented sparsely with black trim and lace. Leaving her hair loose, she checked her mirror one last time, pleased with what she saw. It was perfect.

The castle was silent, and Babette quietly made her way downstairs. Cautiously, checking for guards out and about, she walked softly through the kitchen to the wine cellar. According to the rest of his staff, Lumière was often there in the evening before bed, checking that all was in order and taking notes for inventory. Sure enough, they were correct. As Babette silently tread down the cellar stairs, she heard the sound of bottles clinking from being moved about. Following the noise, she found Lumière.

He did not hear her, and of course, her presence startled him when she slipped her arms around him from behind.

" _Mon Dieu_ ," he gasped, calming only when he heard her laugh. Once he caught his bearings, he shook his head. "Mlle. Soubrette, I swear you shall be the death of me."

"Suddenly so formal?" she teased, releasing him and moving around to face him. "Did I frighten you back to our first meeting, _monsieur_?"

"More that I was trying to be polite for such a lady," he countered, gesturing grandly to her dress.

She lowered her head to hide a smile, proud of herself for knowing he would notice.

Glancing between her and his list, he went on, "What on earth are doing down here at this hour? You should be in bed. Tomorrow is a cleaning day, remember? You are not under my jurisdiction for that, thus I can not cover for you."

Babette drew close to him, under the guise of peeking at his list. She caught him looking at her briefly out of the corner of his eye, as though acknowledging how close she was. "I have done the same amount of work on a mere ten minutes of sleep; I will be all right," she assured. "But I wanted to speak with you today, and did not get the chance."

Desire was Lumière's only instinct in times when a woman was so close to him, but he called upon every bit of strength he had to resist her. "What...could you possibly have to see me about at such a late hour?" he asked, clearing his throat to hide how his voice quivered.

"Lumière," she purred. "Please look at me."

He hated himself for obeying the moment he gave her his full attention. He had always loved how her eyes sparkled when she was happy or talked about things she was passionate about. But he knew the kind of passion he saw in them now. He was no stranger to it, having seen it on many a woman before.

Babette on the other hand stood fast, knowing when she saw him swallow that she had him. Lumière was a man who prided himself on keeping control over romantic situations. But she held that power now, and it thrilled her to no end. She hadn't felt this way in so long, and she missed it.

"What could I need at this hour?" she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Correct," he breathed when he felt his own voice return to him.

Babette smiled, deciding to put him out of his misery. "Something...that could not wait until morning."

She tugged gently at his lapels, drawing his lips closer to hers and claiming them. Lumière felt his knees grow weak, and he held her close as the most incredible feeling overpowered him. Their first kiss, such a simple action very common between lovers, but never had he partaken in one as amazing as this. Not even in his wildest daydreams had Lumière felt so elated! He had wanted this ever since he realized how much he loved this woman, and in tangible reality, it was more breathtaking than he ever imagined.

When she smoothly drew away, beaming at his euphoric expression, Lumière desperately tried to draw her in again.

Babette giggled, pressing her finger to his lips. "Ah, ah, ah; not yet. I was serious when I said I wanted to speak with you."

"Actions very often speak louder than words, _ma chérie_ ," Lumière smirked, promise gleaming in his eyes.

"Even if those words were ' _je t'aime_ '?"

Lumière stopped mid-attempt to continue their kiss in order to look at her. A smile slowly formed over his lips. "Did you…just...?"

Babette sat on the ground, drawing him down to sit beside her. She mirrored his smile, affectionately stroking his cheek. "I have been thinking a lot as of late about...how I feel. The truth of the matter is...I can not deny it any longer. _Je suis désolé_ ,  _mon cher_. I was so foolish, thinking about Lucien."

Lumière shook his head. "It was not foolish. You felt in your heart that he would be there for you." He kissed her cheek, nuzzling it tenderly. "It is one thing that I have grown to love about you: your strong sense of determination, your passion..."

"But look where it left me," Babette protested. "Pining for a love that was never meant to be when…I had one here at my side all along."

Lumière's grin grew brighter, and he pulled her close. "You do not know how wonderful it is to hear you say that. Late is far better than never."

Babette gave a soft sigh, cuddling into his arms and toying with the buttons on his coat. "It is the honest truth. You have been nothing but good to me, Lumière. The day I arrived you could have turned me away without a second thought to keep your position secure." She turned her eyes up to his. "But you did not. You believed in me when no one else did. Even in our most heated arguments, you never lost faith in me. How could I not see it sooner?"

"All that has happened is in the past, _ma chérie_ ," Lumière replied, brushing a loose curl from her face. "I never dreamed I would ever find the love that I feel for you."

"I am special then?" Babette cooed playfully, moving from the buttons to the lace cravat at his neck.

"Special enough for the most brilliant and romantic man in the world?" he asked with a smirk. " _Oui_ , I believe so."

"This man is not exactly modest, is he?" she asked, eyebrow raised. "Perhaps I should reconsider before it is too late."

"Perish the thought," Lumière pouted. He released her only to gather her hands, where he kissed each fingertip one by one.

She gasped at the touch. " _Pourquoi?_ "

Lumière softly placed a kiss into her palms, trailing his lips along her arm. As he did, he murmured in-between each point of contact all the way up to her neck. "Only his equal...a woman as...brilliant...and romantic…namely yourself…should be his mate…his one love...for eternity."

Babette moaned softly, tilting her head. Her hair fell loosely to one side, granting him better access to her neck. He did not disappoint, lavishing attention upon it until she could not stand it anymore. Behind them was a fair amount of hay, strewn about when the wine was unpacked. With a coquettish gleam in her eyes, she began to lay back on it, but he stopped her. He took off his coat, placing it down atop the hay before gesturing for her to proceed. She did, beckoning him to follow.

"Is  _monsieur_ certain he wants to be with her for so long?" she whispered as he loomed above her.

Lumière replied first with a kiss before he answered, " _Absolument, mon amour_."

Holding his gaze, Babette took Lumière's hands and placed them at the front of her dress. He understood her silent plea, but he stalled, never taking what she wanted lightly.

" _Es-tu sûre_?"

Babette leaned close to his ear. " _Prends-moi_."

Lumière closed his eyes tightly, his weakening will power collapsing as she warmly breathed that simple request. Watching her expression intently for any sign of discomfort, he met her demand, undoing her bodice with great skill. She, in the meantime, returned the favor with his own attire.

Neither of them were innocent in the physical sense of love, each having their share of previous lovers. It had always been about bodily pleasure, the sheer ecstasy of the joining all the way to _la petite mort_. But nothing they had ever experienced felt so pure and true than what was felt that evening. At the moment he had taken her, she gasped, feeling completely in tune with him, one in body and spirit.

But they were only human. When their energy was spent, Babette rested against Lumière's shoulder, closing her eyes to savor the divine euphoria that followed.

Lumière combed his fingers through her tangled locks. "And just like that, I lose her to the temptation of Hypnos and Morpheus," he mused softly. "I must strive to do better if dreams are sweeter."

Babette laughed gently at his nonsense. " _Tais-toi_...I am merely resting."

"A likely story," Lumière went on, running his hand over the smooth curve of her hips. "Dare I attempt to pry the truth out of you?"

"It does not take much," Babette challenged, a flirtatiously smile playing about her lips.

Lumière blamed the fervent kiss he stole on the sensations he had enjoyed prior. He was but a mortal, after all, and thus weak against the charms of a temptress. "I should be insulted by that. But I must remind myself that my lady is both tired and satisfied. Therefore, she is unable to think properly before she speaks."

"Mmm, indeed," she agreed, nuzzling into his neck before gracing it with a kiss. " _Monsieur_ must forgive me."

Lumière grinned adoringly. "Of course I do." When her eyes started to flutter into sleep again, he added, "To prove as much, I ask permission to escort _mademoiselle_ to her much more comfortable room."

Babette smiled sweetly. "I would not dream of denying you the honor then."

They lazily helped each other dress. Babette headed for the stairs, squealing suddenly when Lumière gathered her into his arms. But she did not fight him, instead holding on tight as he carried her upstairs to her room. Inside, placing her gently on her bed, he assisted her in getting more comfortable, and then tucked her in with one last kiss for the evening. As he turned to leave, Babette touched his arm to stop him.

"Stay," she whispered pleadingly.

Lumière quirked a brow, laughing softly as he sat down beside her. " _Mon Dieu_ , and here I thought I was insatiable."

Babette pouted. "Please stay, _amour_. I do not want to sleep alone."

He sighed, but smiled and nodded. " _Très bien_. I could never deny such a face." 

He changed down to his shirt and trousers, climbing in beside her. Babette snuggled into his arms, closing her eyes.

"Mmm...Lumière?"

He soothingly caressed her back, trying to lull her to sleep. "What is it, _chérie_?"

She purred in approval. " _Je t'aime_."

Lumière grinned, following her lead into slumber happily for the first time in so long.

" _Je t'adore_ , _ma bien-aimée_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pourquoi - Why?  
> Es-tu sûre? - Are you certain?  
> Prends-moi - Take me  
> la petite mort - ...it's a phrase that means...the climax. :)  
> Tais-toi - she's telling him to hush.  
> ma bien-aimée - My beloved (fem.)
> 
> At last! Finally! Huzzah!!
> 
> I took time to expand a bit on the simplicity that was the earlier version of this chapter. In fact, Ch. 13 to now have had improvements, so something new all around!


	16. L'épilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters from Beauty and the Beast © Disney  
> Original characters be mine. :)

_One Year Later…_

_"Et audivi vocem de caelo dicentem scribe...beati mortui qui in Domino moriuntur amodo iam dicit Spiritus ut requiescant a laboribus suis opera enim illorum sequuntur illos."_

A monotonous intonation of Latin that could too easily dull a person's senses; that was all that Lumière could remember from that ominous day. That, and, much more heartbreaking, the infant crying in Mrs. Potts' arms. The babe was officially orphaned now that their king was buried in the ground beside his wife.

Earlier that year, the queen had delivered a son, Prince Adam Vincent Alexandre I, named for his mother's English heritage, his father, and his paternal grandfather. While the child took his place among the living, his mother had not been so fortunate. The young queen died from complications in childbirth that evening.

The king was devastated. While he lived on for a short time after the queen's passing, he might as well have been dead himself. He never left his bed, except to mourn at his wife's grave. Many called it heartbreak; others claimed it was self-negligence. Whatever the cause, the poor man did not stand a chance against Death when it came to take him to his queen.

On the eve of the funeral, the king's brother, Auguste, assumed the throne until Adam came of age. Auguste had no trouble accepting the title, but he refused to take on the task of raising his nephew.

"Child rearing is a task for servants," he proclaimed with disdain. "He is no concern of mine until he is older."

Therefore, the castle's staff was named Adam's guardians, assuming the responsibility of raising the boy and seeing that he was properly educated in the royal ways.

Lumière sighed as his reminiscing came to an end. Upon reaching the royal chambers in the West Wing, he knocked softly on the door. Mrs. Potts answered it moments later, gesturing for silence.

"He fell asleep a while ago," she whispered, leading Lumière to the babe, napping in the bassinet at the far end of the room. "Poor little thing's been crying all day. Nothing but sleep has seen him calm."

Lumière solemnly gazed at the prince. "I would too if I were if I were him," he agreed. "But you need your rest just as much. Leave him to me for the night."

Mrs. Potts nodded gratefully, looking down at the baby one last time before she left, dabbing her eyes.

Lumière pulled a chair next to the bassinet, watching the child intently. Thrust into surrogate parenthood with the rest, he had been frightened at first. After all, he did not know the first thing about raising a child. Thankfully, he found that he had a bit of natural instinct, and it wasn't long before he had taken a liking to his tiny master.

These sparse peaceful moments when Adam was asleep were most preferred by all, and Lumière was not an exception. Attempting to soothe a hysterical infant was never an easy task. But at least it gave him something to work for. Slumber left little to do but watch the boy, and after a long day, it was a chore to stay awake, and Lumière soon drifted off to sleep as well, snoring quietly.

An unexpected tap on his shoulder caused him to bolt upright moments later.

"Wha-what is it!? I am awake, I-!" he cried, searching for a reason why he was sleeping rather than giving his undivided attention to the prince.

Babette clamped her hand over his mouth. " _Tais-toi!_ " she hissed quietly. "Do you  _want_  him to wake up? It is bad enough that we hardly see one another anymore. Must you ruin the precious moments we _do_ have?"

Lumière checked on Adam, fearful that he would find the child wide awake. But fortune favored him, seeing that the prince was still asleep. Heaving a relieved sigh, Lumière took Babette's hand and silently led her to a far corner.

"Come to me, _mon coeur_ ," he murmured, drawing her into his embrace. She, in turn, kissed him passionately, unable to hold back.

"Ah, ah, not now," he groaned pleadingly, breaking away from her grasp unwillingly. "He could awaken at any moment. We can not take the chance."

Babette growled, irritated, turning her back on him. "He is sound asleep; it is the perfect time. I doubt you would want him to be awake when we are...together."

"Of course not," Lumière cooed, wrapping his arms around her from behind as his lips explored the familiar territory of her neck. "A child should not know how he came to be until he is grown."

Babette leaned back against him. "Mmm, Lumière, do not tease," she whimpered, melting under his ministrations. "It is too cruel."

"It has not been easy for any of us," Lumière replied, resting his head on her shoulder comfortably. "None of us planned on things happening the way they did."

Babette turned in his embrace to face him, gazing into his eyes as he touched his forehead to hers. "But that does not mean life has to cease to exist, does it?"

Lumière sighed in frustration, returning to the bassinet with Babette in tow. Standing her in front of it, he spoke softly, but sternly. "Look at him, _amour_ ; a small child who can not even lift his head without our help. His parents are gone, and his uncle wants nothing to do with him. We are the closest family that the boy has left. He needs us - all of us - including you and I. While I can not speak for you, I will not abandon him."

" _Très bien_ , you win," she muttered in defeat. "But that does not atone for our minimal time together. I know that you will do what you must, and if more help is needed, I will...do what I can." She lowered her voice as she continued, "But… _tu me manques vachement_. I want you beside me at night. Why must you always watch him in the evening?"

" _Tu me manques aussi_ ," Lumière reassured her. He sat down in his chair again, drawing her onto his lap. "Why do you not join me? I am perfectly content holding you in my arms as sleep takes hold. You know that."

"But, _mon cher_ ," Babette protested with a coy grin, "sleep is not exactly what I have in mind."

"Patience, _amour,_ " Lumière promised, giving her a playful smirk before being serious. "I will see what I can do. For now, I am stationed here, and must do my duty. With no guests or royals to serve, I once again become a valet. I need to be ready should he call in his distinct—and unfortunately loud—way."

Babette frowned. "If we are not careful, we are going to spoil that child so rotten, he will not know a person from a common thing."

Lumière nuzzled against her shoulder, laughing gently. "He is a _baby_. Being loud and demanding is the only way he can communicate right now. Later, we can teach him right from wrong. He will be a fine young man when he is older."

Babette was about to respond when Adam made his presence known. If Lumière had jumped from the chair any faster, she was certain that she would be lying in a heap on the floor. _Heaven forbid the child not be attended to the moment he begins to cry_ , she thought bitterly.

Lumière gathered the tiny babe in his arms, ever so carefully as if the boy would break should one of Lumière's fingers be out of place.

"Shh, hush now, _mon petit_ ," he cooed soothingly, but the tears continued.

Babette sulked, crossing her arms as she sat in the chair and watched. "Practice your jumping, Lumière. Before you know it, the only words you will need to know are 'How high,  _maître_?'"

Lumière narrowed his eyes at her before he came up with a thought that made him grin deviously.

"What is that look for?"

He moved towards her.

"Lumière... _non_."

"Oh, _oui_."

Babette stood, putting the chair between herself and him. " _Non!_ "

But he refused to yield, turning the baby over to her, despite her protests. "With all due respect, _chérie_ , if you believe you can do better, then by all means, be my guest. Show me how to properly handle a child in this situation."

Babette glared at him before she sat down again on a chaise with a crying baby in her arms. At first, she pleaded with the boy to stop, giving Lumière a look when he hid his amusement behind a hand. But she took a deep breath, calming herself first. How could the prince be calm if she was not? Sure enough, Adam began to quiet down upon no longer feeling tension.

"There now,  _très bon, mon petit prince_ ," she murmured, holding him to her shoulder and patting his back.

Standing, she paced, humming to him softly. After a time, the crying ceased, and Adam's darling blue eyes seemed filled with innocent gratitude. Babette felt her cold feelings melt at the sight, unable to resist succumbing to his childlike charm.

When she sat down again, rocking the babe gently, she caught Lumière grinning at her with a touch of smugness.

"You never fight fair," she muttered, failing to sound as irritated as she wanted to be.

"Neither do you," he countered, taking a seat beside her. His smile eased into something more genuine at the sight of her holding a baby. "I do not doubt that you would make a wonderful mother should you ever wish to be one."

Babette shook her head. "Certainly not. We have talked about this. Life is meant to be lived." She looked at him with a coy smile. "Besides, now that I have you, I want you all to myself, sharing with no one."

Lumière grinned, reaching to brush away a lax curl from her face. "My wishes, precisely," he purred affectionately.

Babette mirrored him, before once again bestowing her complete attention on Adam, who had fallen asleep somewhere in the midst of the couple's sentiments. Rising to place him in the bassinet, Babette whispered, " _Bonne nuit, mon petit maître. Dormez bien_."

Lumière opened his arms to her when she returned.

"Perhaps he is not as annoying as I thought," she admitted, leaning into his embrace.

Lumière leaned against the chaise, pulling her into his lap again. "What did you expect? It is not a secret that all men, young and old, admire your beauty."

Babette laughed quietly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Flattery, hmm? What pray tell could the man possibly want?"

"You wound me, _mademoiselle_ ," Lumière teased. "Thinking that I only flatter you when I want something in return."

"Except that you do."

"I do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

She kissed him sweetly to silence him. "Mmm...do too."

Lumière playfully frowned. "All right, maybe I do." He gave her a 'thoughtful' expression. "Now, what we truly want is not possible at present. But I suppose I can settle for a nap with you in my arms. Does this please the lady?"

"I think I can oblige," Babette purred. "Anything else?"

Lumière appeared deep in thought again before he added, "Ah, and a simple ' _Je t'aime_ ' could not hurt."

Babette smiled, warm and genuine. "Lumière?"

" _Oui?_ "

She kissed him again, lingering as long they dared. " _Je t'aime_."

Lumière smiled, holding her tight. " _Je t'aime aussi...de tout mon coeur_."

_**~ Fin ~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for the funeral passage: "And I heard a voice from heaven saying unto me, Write, Blessed are the dead which die in the Lord from henceforth: Yea, saith the Spirit, that they may rest from their labours; and their works do follow them. (Revelation 14:13)
> 
> Tu me manques vachement - I really miss you. (Informal)  
> Tu me manques aussi - I miss you too.  
> mon petit prince - my little prince  
> Bonne nuit...dormez bien - Good night...sleep well  
> Je t'aime aussi...de tout mon coeur - I love you too...with all my heart.
> 
> With that, so ends Book II! Took a while to post, but found an easier way to do so. Book III posted soon!
> 
> On a story note, for anyone who read the original, you may see a few differences between the original chapter, and as it's posted here. The bit with the baby bottle has been revised, as those didn't exist then.
> 
> Also, I've recently seen some suggestions around the web that Adam's mother was English. Considering I can see that being so, and as a nod to my dear friend TrudiRose and her story "This Idyllic Scene" ;), I ran with the headcanon for the expansion. For one thing, it makes the prince having an English sounding name more credible. For another, it believably explains how Cogsworth and Mrs. Potts came to be at the castle in France, traveling with the queen when she married.


	17. Act I of the Audio Edition is now available!

[ _Hey everyone! Quick little update... Behind the scenes, I've been working on an audio edition of_ **Questionable Romance** _. Yes, an audio edition. I'm working on trying to make it where I can stream it right here on AO3. But that is going to take a little while to work out._

_In the meantime, Act I just premiered **today!!** Yep! Today, 6/5/19, Act I of II is now available. This part covers the first half of the story from Chapters 1 - 9. Act II will cover the rest, and is current in production. It's got a sizable head start so it shouldn't be much longer!_

_So please, come celebrate! The audio can be **[streamed or downloaded here at box.com](https://app.box.com/s/yxlziyn1vuc4h723b0u8nzd6ycludxg5)** , and there is also **[a bonus Gag/Blooper/Flub reel right here to enjoy](https://app.box.com/s/kdpk3d2l5zo0ziqovpid49spja1ry9i9)**. (Do it; it's hilarious.)_

_I'll post the cast list and credits below for you to peruse. Act I clocks in at 1hr and 20mins. So it may be best to have it on when relaxing, running, car rides, etc. Either way, I do hope you enjoy it!_

_Faith out._ ]

 

3DF Productions Presents

"Questionable Romance"

(Act I)

 

{ _Act II is in production and coming soon!_ }

 

Our first audio project in years, and it's a good one. 3DF is proud to share the audio adaption of  _Questionable Romance_ , a story by Faith Kelter, based upon Disney's  _Beauty and the Beast_.

"To gain favor with their king and queen, a noble family offers the gift of a faithful servant. Meanwhile, their son sends his show girl lover in order to save his future marriage. What follows is the untold story of two servants: the high ranking  _maître d'hôtel_  and a serving maid."

 

Director/Editor  
**Faith Kelter**

Artwork/French Consultant & Coach  
**SweetLittleVampire**

Asst. Director/Music Consultant  
**Kathryn Linzmaier**

**~ Cast List ~**

Lucien, Vicomte de Bontecou ... Andrew "True_Blue" Williamson

Lumière Rousseau ... Curt Rose

Bernadette, Comtesse de Bontecou ... Faith Kelter

Armand, Comte de Bontecou ...  Joel Twitchell

Jolie, a ladies maid ... Amylynn Ruark

Nicolette, Vicomtesse de Solange - Kristina Edwards

Streetwalkers ... Maria Rigato & Amylynn Ruark

Madame D'Araignée, proprietress of  _La Fleur Noire_  ... Pam Larson

Babette Soubrette ... Kathryn Linzmaier

Brielle, a server ... Caitlin Davis

Chanlet Rousseau ... Jay Madigan

Odette ... SweetLittleVampire

Houseboy ... David Kelter Jr

Montgomery Cogsworth ... James Hall

Beatrice Potts ... Denise Kelter

Veronique, a scullery maid ... Alyssa Mireles

Special appearance by Oliver as the stray dog outside  _La Fleur Noire_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
> la ville d'amour - the city of love  
> Monseigneur - A French honorific for royalty and higher nobles; roughly "My lord".  
> Dieu Merci - Thank God
> 
> So begins Questionable Romance. Though it is the 2nd book of The Romance Series, it was actually written first. It debuted on the interwebs in May 2005, and concluded in late June with a total of 16 chapters.
> 
> There are no words to describe how much this story means to me. IMO, I've grown as a writer, and usually, I'm very critical of my older works. But this one...lot of sentimental value.
> 
> I had already written a trilogy of how I felt Lumière and Babette had met, and got together, etc. It was finished, and I was proud of myself for actually having finished a story. Much of my work hidden away in old notebooks were started, but never completed. So this in and of itself was an accomplishment.
> 
> But then, I met a gent who would go on to be a dear friend that I looked up to. I very often say he's like the older brother that this older-of-two-siblings never had. Peter Flynn was playing Lumière in the then-still-running original Broadway production of BatB. Having been introduced to the concept of going to the stage door, I had gotten to know him over time, and somehow never managed to come across as creepy. (If I did, he's never told me :))
> 
> Anyway, I was a budding student of web design then, and I had asked him if I could help him get one up and running. He agreed, and the rest is history. It was a very awesome time in my life that I'll never forget. I'm out in the Arizona desert now, and with long distance brought harder communication, so I voluntarily relinquished the title. But we still write now and then to keep each other updated.
> 
> What does this sentimentality have to do with the price of tea in China?
> 
> Well, in the earlier days of the site, I had arranged a live QnA between Peter and fans. It was a great turn-out with only minor technical difficulties at first. But it was awesome, and he was very gracious enough to answer all sorts of questions. One of which was in regards to the backstory on Lumière. To which, he told us that while there was nothing given by Disney themselves, as an actor, he had created his own.
> 
> ...in case, you haven't pieced it together just yet, this is it. :) I got Peter's blessing to elaborate on the story, and officially write it. Thus, here it is. He has read it, and he approves.
> 
> I can't thank him enough for putting a bit of faith in me, as this story is one of my best. I think it was the first to hit over a hundred reviews on ffnet, a big deal to me at the time. It was ultimately the spring board for Les Fleurettes, which as I said there was my first almost completely original story. It built an entire new series of events that I still consider my personal verse to this day.
> 
> Thus, this story is, and forever shall be, dedicated to "the boss". :) Peter, all my gratitude, for your trust, kindness, and friendship. I treasure it always.


End file.
